Against the Tides (3rd story of the 'Tess Carver' series)
by Tess Carver
Summary: (SEQUEL TO DON'T BE AFRAID! Rated T/M) Imagine the tragedy of Loss, Pregnancy hormones, Boy troubles, and a dysfunctional group all in one mix in the apocalyptic world. Tess's world is falling to pieces around her, and her feelings are so mixed up between two men. Carver is after her group, but she will do anything to stop him. Even if it means she has to kill him...
1. Prolouge

This is going to be...EPIC!

So while I was making Chapter 26 of Tess's other story, I decided to go ahead and make this, a blast into the future with Tessie. :3

**I DON'T OWN THIS AMAZING SHIZ CALLED THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

_My diary is on it's last page, so I will write out as much as I can...Tell you what's on my mind._

_I never wanted this to happen...Not Luke, Not Nick, Not Mom, Not Peter, Not the world...Not even my bastard father._

_Everything was gone...Everything IS gone. It's all my fault..._

_I just want to kill it. Kill it all...but you know what kept me going?_

_Love._

_I loved someone...then I turned my love to another person...Then I somehow managed to split my love in two. Things happened, and now...sigh...Love gets you KILLED these days._

_Now I have someone to care for; A girl. She's different from other little girls. She's not my kid, or my sister. She's...It's hard to grow up in this kinda world, especially if you're...pregnant or really sick...You know, when you're more vulnerable to the virus than not. Like me and some other people that I knew._

_As you know I never let things go; Whatever I do to people to try and make things right, it always turns out to become wrong somehow. It always comes back to haunt me. The memories and the nightmares of life NEVER go away..._

_My heart and insanity has caused me to make mistakes, the kind I regret and never want to think of again. The kind that makes me want to...rage out and do things. _

_Now I'm just a rock; Impenetrable, but could explode into many tiny little granite pieces at any moment. _

_I question my sanity everyday. I wonder; 'Am I going insane?' 'Is this how I SHOULD be?' 'Should...I end it...?'_

_But no, I will NOT end it. I have to survive, show God that I can be who I want to be in this world and that motive is to stay alive and keep my people (Whoever I can find) alive 'till the ground crumbles into Hell's pits._

_This entry will be my last._

_I will love and cherish these memories every single day I take a breath, some I hate, some I love to pieces. Those memories make me feel emotions I DON'T want to ever feel again..._

_Everything's okay for the moment..._

_Goodbye, Diary._

_-T.L.C._

* * *

**_Well...That was an...interesting prologue..._**

**_Just made this up as I went along!_**

**_Sorry if it doesn't make sense, but it's AFTER everything's happened ^^ Just so you know._**

**_Remember to leave 5 or more comments for next chapter! The next one will be when Tess finds the Cabin! She's all alone..._**

**_Remember my rules about being yourself and make it long in the reviews! Don't be shy, Leave requests and questions and ideas and friendly criticism! BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

**I DON'T OWN THIS AMAZING SHIZ CALLED THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

Free.

That's what I felt the moment I stepped out of the gate; more free than I'd ever felt since the world started. It was like my dad was holding me hostage before...now it's all over. I could go wherever I wanted.

**I'm free...**

* * *

**_3 days ago_**

_I looked back at the gates from the hill I was standing on. The sun was slowly rising, giving Howe's Hardware a pleasant shadow to contrast with the orange-pink sky. Made it seem almost safer than it looked. I didn't like it, considering what dangers lurked beneath those secure walls. _

_I hated that place; The Community. My father was the leader. I was supposed to be next in line. _

_But that isn't happening. Not after what happened. Never. Unless they pry my gun from my cold, dead fingers..._

_I raised my arm and lifted my middle finger, directing it to the Community. Fuck them. Fuck Dad, Fuck his minions, Fuck the whole place._

_Feeling somewhat justified, I slowly lowered my arm to my side and smirked as I continued to walk up the hill, away from my home, away from HIM._

* * *

I have no expression as I continue walking, as I have been for three days now. I wasn't going anywhere specifically but hopefully I would find a secure place at least. As long as I found somewhere with food and some kind of fresh water. Just as long as I was safe from the cold...

A gust of chilling wind blows into my warm body, causing me to shiver. I looked down at myself, thankful that I had warm clothing on and another set in my bag in case. My bag also had about 2 weeks worth of food, 3 days worth of fresh bottled water, and some extra snacks and ammo.

I wore a blank tank top, a brown fleece sweater over it, a light grey sweat jacket, my green sleeveless zip-up vest, then finally, a large black turtleneck leather jacket. Then a pair of faded blue jeans and calf-high leather combat boots. A little much, I know. But I was a skinny girl to begin with so I didn't look like a giant marshmallow...and I needed something other than fleece and cotton to protect me.

But besides the cold, there was another reason I had layered clothing-

I sighed as I felt a nudge inside of my stomach. I slowly rested my right hand underneath my abdomen as I blinked, my eyes searching cautiously for Lurkers or hopefully the people I was looking for.

Seeing no lurkers in the distance, I relaxed a bit more and kept moving. My Glock was clutched in my right hand with my bag strap slung across my chest, leading to the large bag hanging on my back.

I didn't have a reason to, but I needed to find _them._

Then I could reunite with the baby's father, if the group he was with didn't kill me first...They had a doctor, they would understand, right?

...Right?

* * *

_And that's done!_

_5 or more reviews for next chapter! We're up to 6 reviews! Keep up the good work!_

_GOD, did y'all see da S2 finale!? That WRECKED me...made me feel things I didn't want or like to feel...That's why I love Telltale._

_Yes, I AM deleting DON'T BE AFRAID, but I promise once I have it figured out, I'll revamp it and it'll be better!_

_Review, please! _

_EDIT: Forgot to give her bottoms and shoes. 0_0_

_LOVE YOU! ^3^_


	3. Chapter 2: Starry Nights

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

Another few hours passed, and during that time I noticed that either I was getting stronger, or my bag was just feeling lighter than usual because of the frequent eating and water breaks I kept having. Don't even mention the goddamned Pee breaks...

I grumbled as I felt the consistent nudge in my stomach, lightly tapping my stomach. "Hey, quit it. We gotta save it." I hissed to the bulge, hoping it would at least stop for a few minutes. Baby's been jabbing at me for a while now.

But of course since this baby is as stubborn as a damn brick, it gave me a quick but painful jab to my side. I winced and leaned on a tree for support as the pain faded away, and that's when I noticed that the environment I was in was like a forest; Green, Trees, Trees, A big rock, Trees, More trees, and Green. Barely any Lurkers out here. The fog hadn't settled in yet, but there was some form of humidity today.

I sighed and kept moving, hoping to god that this baby would just...

_'THUMP!'_

I jumped, feeling a more painful jab this time. _When had I last eaten_, I realized, _Two and a half hours? Three? DAMN, I really need a watch. Gotta keep this baby alive..._

My hazel brown eyes quickly took a glance around my perimeter of space before I hid behind a random rock, crouching down as I removed the bag's weight from my back and unzipped it, searching inside it to and then I just randomly pulled out a Granola bar. A peanut butter Granola bar.

I guess I could...

Before I knew it, I had unwrapped the treat in a flash and practically gulped it down. To my relief and content, the nudging and jabbing had stopped.

I let out a breath as I zipped my bag back up and slung it across my back again, ready to move.

So I did. I moved; I walked for a few more hours and to my surprise, no kicking. No nudging. Just shuffling but nothing more, which relaxed me. I liked this feeling, even if I wasn't made to be a mom. I could take care of myself, Lord-Jesus knows, but giving birth to a baby in a world like this? Then having to care for it, to keep it quiet? WITHOUT dying from blood loss or stress...or Hypothermia? Pain?

I don't really think so.

But I'll take care of it the best I can...with or without a doctor's help. But my best bet is finding the group. They can't really be that far if they travelled on foot. I mean, look at me! Barely seven months pregnant and I've wasted at least three days worth of food! This group has a pregnant lady, I wonder if she's had the babe yet...

_That's what HE did to her...She never consented, yet she doesn't dare tell her husband...something you couldn't have the balls to do...What did you do to YOUR boyfriend lately, Tess? Let his best friend FUCK you behind his back? You dirty-_

I shake my head of the thought and turn my worries and wonders back into intention.

* * *

It's soon nightfall and I sit comfortably around a fire I'd built. My bag is lying about two feet away from me, giving me less weight to worry about as I lean back on my elbows to look at the stars above in the midnight blue sky, my caramel-light brown braid swinging over my shoulder.

There's millions, BILLIONS of them. My mom used to say that the stars are actually our ancestors that have moved on and that they were turned into night angels by God's will, so that they watch over us and protect us from the dangers lurking in this world.

The fire stays lit as I stare up at the starry sky, keeping me warm from the contrast of the cold. I made sure to keep it low enough so the dead (and the living) couldn't see me. After a few moments, I looked down at my stomach and gently rubbed it through my unzipped jacket. As a response, I felt a fluttering in my abdomen.

I hope this is a bouncing baby boy. A girl would be nice, but I don't want her to get her period every month and act like a HUGE bitch...but I know I'll love her either way, bitchy or not.

I felt at peace, something I hadn't felt in a long time. If only things were just a little bit better...

My hand clutched at the vest, suddenly thinking about the baby's father. What if he didn't want the baby? He didn't know before, I was going to tell him...but things got out of hand with my father and I just...I didn't have the time t-to tell him...and, the thing is...I did something terrible. Something the father doesn't even know about. Not yet, if the...other one...hasn't told him.

That pregnant lady and I, we have something in common. About the men we're with.

That something is, her husband doesn't know he's not the father of her baby. My boyfriend doesn't know either way. If I tell HIM, then he won't know that he's probably not the father...I-I just don't know...I guess we'll know when that time-

_'Rustle, Rustle.'_

I gasped and snapped out of my thoughts, panic rising in my stomach as I realized I was not alone. I twirled my hunting knife in my hand and made sure my gun was in my back pocket as I slowly crept forward.

I heard a twig snap in my direction, so I clutched my knife and leaped forward to meet the undead face of the f-father...His used-to-be pale skin was way paler than I'd ever seen it, his cap was off which caused his mullet to stick out in every direction, and his icy blue eyes were no longer what they were. Instead, they were milky white. Dead. No life in them at all. A bite wound was shown on his neck, a huge chunk of it ripped out by a monster. Dried blood had run down the front of his shirt.

He growled and staggered toward me. I screamed as I fell back on my behind, my eyes wide with fear and confusion. HOW COULD THIS'VE HAPPENED!?

My thoughts raced with so many questions. I didn't know what to do as I attempted to cover my stomach when he fell and quickly crawled up on top of me, his rancid breath hitting my face. Just as he sunk his yellowed teeth into my throat and ripped out my vocal chords-

* * *

"NICK, NO!" I screamed, jolting upright from the position on my back. My eyes averted everywhere as I struggled to catch my breath, then I had a peace of mind when I suddenly realized I has fallen asleep on the same spot; I was watching the stars and I must've drifted off. The fire was still going, but the flames were starting to dim.

But Nick...

I felt a thud in my stomach, but I ignored it as I leaned up against a tree, zipping my leather jacket back up. Before I'd realized it, my eyes had filled with tears and I buried my face into my hands and just...cried.

The horror of the nightmare, the guilt of my mistakes in the past, and the fear of the truth caught up to me as my heart felt like it was being crushed. I let out a few nerve-wracking sobs before I decided to man up and wipe my tears.

This nightmare's never happened before, I thought to myself as I slowly stood up to get my things together, But it's one helluva nightmare.

I ain't resting' until I find Nick. This baby is gonna have to get used to the hard life for a couple of days.

I rounded up my things and slowly walked away from the fire, determined to keep myself, this baby, and (If I find him alive) Nick. That stupid shit...I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my idiot. Always getting into sticky situations, his shyness around me...His dreadful aim.

_I love him so fucking much..._

* * *

**Nothing to say...Poor Tess and da babeh...**

**But review Please! 5 or more...**

**And YES, 'He' Is referring to our Kenny Jr Stereotype, Nick. I think we all know who the 'other one' is. "3**

**Next chapter will most likely have Christa and Clementine, OR the Cabin Group! YOU DECIDE!**

**Vote on my Poll:**

**Christa and Clementine?**

**or **

**The Cabin Group?**

**Love you all! thanks for the support! Keep it up!**

**Remember, 5 or more!**


	4. Chapter 3: Remorse

_*SIGHS MISERABLY* Someone very special is going to be included in a few chapters._

**_I don't own TWDG..._**

**_And a tip to my readers: I like to pretend I'm playing Tess as a player when I read/write this ^^_**

* * *

Another hour passed, and I was still walking. There was a dirt path now, and I hoped I was close to the people I was looking for...

I needed to take less breaks and eat at least a smidgen less. I needed to find a house. My supplies weren't gone; I actually still had plenty of canned goods and nutrition bars, but my water supply was to be at least a day's worth. I would hopefully find a clean, flowing river and refill my empty water bottles.

The sun hadn't risen yet, so I was just wandering in the dark. I had a hard time focusing because of the constant nodding off I was doing. I wanted to sleep, I _needed _to sleep. But I wasn't giving up on finding a place. Somewhere with a roof. But the breaks, the baby, and Lurker-killing didn't help my energy level.

I breathed heavily as I walked-more like waddled-aimlessly along the dirt road, my vision becoming hazier by the minute. As I blindly walked, my thoughts wandered to my mother, my father, my...first few boyfriends...my...my..._No Tess. You need to focus on your task!_

I shake myself out of my thoughts and distract myself by glancing down at my huge stomach, thankful to have been blessed with this gift. It was kind of an accident, but...still. I loved this baby either way. This baby was my first priority, and now it will always be. I wasn't exactly ready for Motherhood when this happened, but...I guess it takes the cake now. I could protect myself though close to life-death situations, but once this kid grows up to be tough...Man, won't I be proud.

I just hope Nick doesn't get mad at me.

Or Luke...

I suddenly tripped on a rock and fell on my hands and knees into a random puddle filled with murky, watery mud. This caused me to suddenly snap awake as I felt a freezing liquid splash onto my face. I let out an annoyed grunt as I felt the icky substance soak through my jeans to the skin of my bare knees. My extra weight had caused the puddle to splash across my leather jacket and vest, staining it. The texture was rather grainy and it left big mud-brown marks on my jeans and boots. It didn't soak through my vest though, thank god. I guess I had left my jacket open for some air. Now I deeply regret it; Mud is so hard to wash out of cotton these days.

"Man, this was my good vest!" I groaned quietly in displeasure as I slowly stood back up. I had to actually make sure I was keeping my balance with all this weight so I wouldn't topple back over.

When I had my balance just right, I quickly zipped my jacket up and stepped over the puddle to continue walking. A gust of chilled wind rushed past me, blowing my braid off of my shoulder as I wrapped my shivering arms around myself. It was getting colder. Winter was closer than it seemed.

I trudged along the forest, then after about a half hour I stopped to take a breath, leaning against a tree on the side of the road. One of the downs about pregnancy: You get tired so easily. It requires more energy to do everything. It sucks, but you know. Gotta deal with it. My legs are actually pretty sore too...Edema isn't so bad in my case, but it kinda hurts-

_"Raaaawwwwrrggghhhh..."_

I freeze in fear, suddenly very cautious of my surroundings. My senses became sharp as I slowed my breathing to hear better. It was a low, raspy moan.

_What...the fuck?_

_"Raaaghhhhh!"_

It was coming from behind the tree I was leaning against. My hand reached for the knife in my thigh holster. I slowly slid it out and held it at the ready as I prepared to pounce on the lurker...

I peeked out from my hiding place, just to see where this motherfucker was gurgling. Seeing nothing in the foggy distance, I raised an eyebrow when I heard another gurgle.

Then I looked down, my eyes widening at what I saw.

I dropped my knife in shock at what I saw.

It made me sick. The sight and the revolting smell had me covering my mouth with my hand.

A little girl, probably around seven years, was crawling along the grassy ground with one arm. Lank, greasy brown pigtails loosely hung from worn yellow ribbons, trailing down to her shoulders. She saw me and her milky bland eyes formed a look of predatory hunger as if she were a cat and I was a mouse. Her yellow sundress (Which SEEMED to used to be yellow) was covered in grime, dirt, blood, torn in various places. Her pale skin was clammy and gray. Her lips, chapped and gray, opened as she clawed at me with her remaining arm. I let my horrified eyes observe her bottom half and-

I felt a jerk in my stomach as I covered my mouth and turned around to vomit into the grass, retching violently.

_The girl had no legs._

Dried dark blood soaked the ends of the girl's dress. The legs had been most likely ripped off by those monsters...as well as her arm.

The girl growled and attempted to crawl to me with her one arm, but fortunately she didn't have upper arm strength...Jeez.

Dear god, she had to have been scared to death...

I decided to end the monster's misery, so I gathered the courage to pick up my knife and slowly approached the gurgling lurker.

She slowly looked up at me, growling loudly at the sight of me coming closer. Before her arm could reach up to me though, I shoved my knife's tip into the dead flesh of her head, ending her.

I let out a sob as I yanked the knife out of the deadie's skull with a twist of my wrist. Black blood spurted onto my face, hair, and neck as the girl's head dropped onto the ground, bubbling and leaking. Whatever used to be blood just rotted and sat there for god knows how long...

Tears ran down my face as I breathed heavily, flashes of my mother running through my head. I let out a whimper as I clutched my head, feeling a major headache coming on.

Then I snapped out of it when a movement in my stomach brought me back. I let a grimace of regret run through my expression as I continued walking down the dirt path, leaving the child lurker there. My knife clutched in my hand.

No more than a few minutes later I stood still, blinking slowly as I stared at something in the distance.

_A cabin..._

* * *

**YEP...THE CABIN GROUP WINS!**

**You guys have shown me SO MUCH support! Thank you, keep it up!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and give me ideas on how the cabin group and Tess should react to each other!**

**So yeah, this also gives you a hint on what happened to Tess's mom, which I have decided to name Coleen...**

**YAAAS!**

**5 or more reviews for next chapter! Keep it up!**


	5. Chapter 4: Calm and Civil

**So, yeah...**

**Last chapter was definitely sad, for Tess :(**

**And the Cabin group is herrrr! XD Lol #Rachetwhitegirl**

**Nick's mom, who I have decided to name Marie, will be featured somewhere in a chapter or two. I made Patricks as Nick's last name. Pete's last name is Randall, so Patricks is Nick's father's (I'm gonna name him Michael) last name. And also, this takes place at least a good month before Clemmy-Cloo arrives. CLEMMY IS MINE! XD So Tess's baby will most likely be born before Clem arrives. It's getting quite cold already, but I'd say it's wintertime, probably early December. So...YAS. No snow, but cold temperatures.**

**OH! And Sarah's mom (Who is totally separate from this) will be featured in a oneshot (coming soon!)! Her name will be Francine! **

**Fact: Tess's full first name is actually Contessa, cause her mom was all into long names... :D But EVERYONE calls her Tess/Tessie, even herself.**

**Another fact: Tess's voice actor. Speaking: Emma Stone. Singing: Janel Drewis.**

**DON'T even ASK me to do the disclaimer. I've done it at least once, twice, and I really don't need to do it unless I'm introducing new characters.**

* * *

Relief washed through me as I sprinted toward the cabin. It wasn't far, but it took a couple of minutes to get there.

Then my foot suddenly dropped into a slope, causing me to yelp and trip for the second time that day. Only I didn't trip into some mud puddle, I tripped into a freezing cold stream that I was too distracted to notice.

_SPLASH!  
_I coughed and sputtered as I stood on my hands and knees, the flowing water rising past my shoulders. My hair was soaked, as well as my clothes and bag strapped to my back. The bright side: Most of the dried-up mud and lurker blood was gone when I crawled put of the stream, shivering and dripping wet. My braid was hanging from my left shoulder as water dripped from the end of it. My clothes were soaked all the way to my undergarments, which is never a good sign. I needed to get into the cabin, find some dry clothes, and rest there...if there wasn't anyone there...

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood back up. The cabin was nearer now that I crossed the gap with the stream. I made a mental note to refill my empty water bottles.

The surroundings of the cabin were well-hidden from where I could see; I was walking to the right side of the cabin. There were trees surrounding the cabin, but you could see where there were wide gaps so there made a path. I noticed that there was another dirt road leading to the front of the house as I crossed a wooden bridge.

Then I passed through a small open wired fence as I prepared myself for dangers of other people; I grabbed my Glock and made sure my knife was in my thigh holster. The grass, leaves, and twigs underneath my feet crunched as I stepped on them, my eyes dead-set on any movement in the windows. I found none. But I wasn't stupid. There were still some smart people in this world.

I ran as fast as I could to the house and pressed my back to the side wall. I was directly right next to the porch, but it was obviously made of wood. It would creak under my weight...Stupid weight gain.

I let out a breath and decided that this was stupid; I could get killed by these people, if there were any, if I took this the wrong way. I needed to be calm and just be straightforward. If I stayed long-term, great. If not, then poor me. But I needed at least a few hours to change, get fed, refill water supply, and rest. I could do labor on my own...hopefully.

I placed my gun in my hip holster, sighing as I walked toward the porch.

_Click. _"Don't you fucking move...Put your hands up...NOW."

I recognized the female voice as I froze, obeying the female's order to slowly put my hands up in surrender.

"Hello, Rebecca." I greeted, not sounding nearly as cautious as I truly felt.

Rebecca ignored me and I heard a gun cock. I needed to be calm and civil...Calm and civil...It's going to be peaches and cream...

"Turn around." She commanded. "And keep your damn hands up."

Usually she wasn't independent. But I guess she's scared for her life. Who wouldn't be, though? I mean, the daughter of the most hated man in the fucking world just suddenly shows up to your home...But if they knew what I had to say, They'd understand for sure. IF they believed me.

I, keeping my hands up, slowly turned around to see the same Rebecca I knew at my father's camp. Same short curly hair, same defense mechanism, and of course the same 6-month pregnant belly. She was about a month behind me in pregnancy, so I was expecting sooner. She held a shotgun in her hands, ready and aimed at me. Her chocolate brown eyes sharply stared at me while her face was angry but fearful as she stared at me.

"Rebecca-" I began to explain, but she grabbed my shoulder and pushed me toward the cabin.

"Go." She snarled, "The group and I need to have a little _chat _with you. Keep your hands up."

I clenched my fists but relaxed, struggling not to burst with temperamental behavior.

Calm and civil...

Calm and civil...

Suddenly I felt a bursting pain in my cranium as Rebecca hit me with the butt of the shotgun, causing me to fall onto the ground, falling unconscious as darkness consumed me.

The last thing I heard was a familiar man's voice shouting, Probably at Rebecca...

My eyes closed, and I drifted off into harsh blackness...but not before I saw a pair of jeans kneeling down at my body. I barely got a glance at him, but I saw...

Doe brown eyes...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! **

**YAS! DONE!**

**Rebecca is FREAKING OUT! Normally she wouldn't be so independent, but I guess Tess brought back some bad memories...**

**AND GUESS WHO'S AT THE END! ;D**

**Current review count: 17. (GOOD JOB, GUYS!)**

**Goal: 23-25. (Keep up the support! I even accept anonymous reviews, so don't be shy, Guests!)**

**TESSIE-Er...CONTESSA OUT! *Tess: DON'T CALL ME THAT!***

**PS: NEW POLL! ENDS SEPTEMBER 12th! Choose very wisely! *AHEM LUKE or NICK-Babeh...YOU DECIDE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

**Actually, I think that since I'm so obsessed with the month being December, I think it should be late October...Then when the baby's born, it'll be early winter :D It's still pretty chilly around that time of year, so...**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR SPECIAL PERSON-Not mentioning who.**

* * *

I woke up from the darkness...

My cranium had a throbbing pain to it as I slowly opened my eyes. I watched a bird-probably a raven or a crow-fly across the graying sky...Envying it's freedom. It never had any worries in the sky; fresh air, the wind blowing through it's feathers...Nothing to worry about. Not until it reaches the ground...My eyes slowly averted to the people above me...All I could hear was my beating heart, the blood pounding in my ears. I felt so dizzy...

I was moved to the front of the cabin. Someone obviously moved me from the side of the cabin. Rebecca seriously did a fucking number on me.

Rebecca no longer had the gun in her hands, but she had her fists clenched at her sides as she glared down at me. Her pregnant stomach made her seem vulnerable, which she is most of the time...but the prior moments proved how independent she could really be. I wonder how she got the jump on me...Her husband, Alvin, had his arm on her shoulder as if he were actually keeping her from attacking me.

The doctor, Carlos, was currently kneeling beside me, a concentrating look on his face as he examined my head. His caramel-skinned fingers poked around on my scalp, causing a strong stinging sensation to prickle in my head. Sarah, his daughter, was nowhere to be found. She was most likely inside the cabin thanks to Carlos's strict sheltering. I hissed, but I didn't move my head. I couldn't. Basically, I was awake but I couldn't move my body. It was really, really weird...

Nick held my right hand tightly as he knelt down next to me. He had a troubled look, seeming extremely distressed in his blue eyes. I looked into them for a moment, seeing worry, confusion, relief...Just a huge mix of emotions, like he didn't know what to feel...I could see his lips moving, but his voice only quietly echoed and faded all in one...

Nick's mother, Marie, stood behind him, one of her hands on his shoulder as Nick tried to talk to me. Her shoulder-length light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her cerulean eyes, identical to Nick's, showed much concern for me. Her lips were pursed as she clutched her son's shirt. Marie's features were worn, as she was wary for her boy.

Pete, Marie's brother and Nick's uncle, had a calm yet cautious look on his weary, wrinkled face as he stared down at me, his arms crossed.

I couldn't make out one single word, and my sight kept on getting blurrier, causing me to see two of everyone.

Luke was standing at my legs, biting his thumb in worry as he paced back and forth. He was going so fast it was hard to see him.

Despite the blurriness, everyone was still here. Everyone was still looked the same when I last saw them. No one was dead...I wondered for a moment, just a split second of a moment, of how my father hadn't gotten to these people yet. Suddenly fear seeped into my heart for some reason; Not from my father, not from these people...I don't know what it was.

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar person standing behind Luke. There was only eight people in he group, who was this person...? I couldn't see her face, but I could tell from the body shape she was a woman.

I started to lose consciousness again, but not before I caught a glimpse of dark red hair.

The last thing I heard...That one word I could make out from that person was, "TESSIE!?"

...In that instant...I knew who she was...

Then everything went black.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THAT!**

**Okay, so nothing really happened in this chap, but Y'know...Cheap. Better than nothing.**

**So...GUESS WHO DAT PERSON IN THE END IS! YAS!  
Oh, And thank everyone SO much for the reviews, and thank you for being so paitent! School's been screwing me over and keeping me busy, soooooo...**

**I'm working on the next chapter THIS VERY INSTANT! But I will update the next one probably tomorrow, late tonight, or next week. It takes time, y'all...Since I want this shit to be GOOD shit. **

**REVIEW! **

**I don't own the walking dead :3**


	7. Chapter 6: Interrogation (Part 1)

My eyes opened, and instantly I sat up to look around. I was inside some room in the cabin, lying on a medium-sized bed with many blankets piled on top of me. I could tell it was late at night, since there was no light illuminating from under the bright yellow curtains hanging on the one window in the middle of the wall on the right of me. My bed was pushed up to a wall, in the middle. The bedroom door was on the left of me.

Suddenly feeling a small nudge inside, I ran my hands over my stomach under the blankets, pondering over what happened. Rebecca hit me, and I knocked out. Then I woke up for a short time...

I could've sworn I saw someone...Someone...standing in the group...calling me _Tessie. _

A small throb in the back of my head brought me out of my thoughts as I convulsed a bit, jumping at the sudden headache building. I hissed and raised my hand to touch my head, but instead of the soft, greasy feel of my hair, the skin of my fingertips met with a rough texture.

_Bandages...? Oh, right. _

They were firmly wrapped around my head which added pressure to the back of my cranium. This made my head feel less painful than it did before, but JESUS it still hurt!

"I see you're awake," a male voice called out, surprising me and making me jump. "You feelin' better?"

I quickly turned my head to the left to see Nick, who had entered the room. He was closing the bedroom door as he stated this. My heart began to race as I looked him over; He wasn't dead. He was _here._ Alive. In front of me.

I clutched the blanket as Nick walked over to me and sat on the left side of my bed. I couldn't answer due to my throat choking up, tears formed in my eyes. Suddenly I let out a sob and pulled Nick into an embrace, surprising him as he reluctantly hugged me back. I cried into his shoulder out the relief and the emotions I'd felt when he was gone.

"O-Oh, god...Nick-I thought-Oh, my god!" I tearfully gasped out, shaking. Nick was quiet through the whole fiasco, yet he whispered some comfort in my ear as he rubbed my back. I knew I was overreacting a little bit, but I think it was partially the fault of my hormones of pregnancy. Besides, He's my boyfriend. Missing for almost three weeks, and now he's right there in front of me. I'm in his arms, safe...For the moment.

After another moment, I sniffled and pulled away slowly, but I still held his shoulders with my hands. I couldn't let him go again. I just couldn't.

Nick smiled at me, his baby blues glistening in the small yet illuminating candlelight. "You're okay...How do you feel?" He inquired, his eyes flickering to my head and stomach for a moment.

I bit my lip as I thought up an answer, "Uhm...Well, I feel like I have a hangover, only about nine to ten times worse. Rebecca's a total shemale when she wants to be..." I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. "And the baby's been fine...God, what the hell happened...I coulda sworn I saw my sister with you..."

Then it went quiet. Not a tense silence, but as if Nick were actually thinking of how to tell me something, which he was. I raised an eyebrow in question. Nick was usually only this quiet when he wanted to tell me something. Usually.

"Carlos fixed you up after we moved you in here. You were bleeding a little bit, but other than that I think you're fine now. You were dehydrated, close to Hypothermia, and covered in all sorts of gross shit. You weren't looking so hot, Tess." He explained to me, quietly. I nodded slowly, rubbing my belly as I leaned back on the pillows. I realized he hadn't said anything about my sister hallucination.

"Tess...Why'd you come lookin'?" He suddenly questioned, his eyes fixed on me.

The memory of my father drifted to my mind and I shuddered slightly, squeezing my hands together in my lap.

"Tess." He repeated, impatiently, "Please tell me."

"Nick, what-?" I raised an eyebrow as the door suddenly opened to reveal Carlos. The Hispanic doctor walked in until he was at the foot of my bed, standing with a bit of rope in his hands. Seeing that made me widen my eyes and cover my stomach protectively. "Carlos, WHAT is going on!? What're you doing!?"

"We're going to figure out why you're here, but don't worry. I'm only doing this to protect the group. I promise I won't hurt your child." Carlos attempted to comfort me as he walked around to bound my hands in front of me with the rope. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't speak, as there would be only small noises and gasps whenever I tried. Fear filled me as Carlos gently pulled me out of the bed to stand up. But I kept me face blank, staring ahead as we headed down the stairs.

Nick only stared at me apologetically, wrapping his arm around me. "I-It'll be over before you know it, Tessie..." He quietly assured me.

All I could do was hope...

* * *

**Uhm...Well...That was VERY interesting, wasn't it? :3**

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! I CAN'T STOP WRITING, LOVIES!**

**That Special person is TESS'S SISTER! But what is her name, I wonder? ;) I don't own her...HINTHINTHINT!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapparoo, and let's try to make a goal of...hmm...We're at 22...so...LET'S TRY TO GET TO 5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Review, review, review! I take Guest reviews, so come on over!**

**I DON'T OWN TWDG!**

**Peace, loves.**


	8. Chapter 7: Interrogation (Part 2)

**HUMONGOUS THANK YOU TO EMILY CARVER FOR HELPING ME!**

* * *

Carlos and Nick quickly helped me walk down the stairs, as I was pregnant and injured in my head, not to mention bound in the wrists with rope. They were leading me to the kitchen to ask me some _questions, _but even I knew better; The group was going to interrogate me. I just followed, the fear and concern hidden beneath a façade.

* * *

"Where is Carver currently?"

"Back at the Community. I left at the crack of dawn a few days ago."

"...Did he see you when you '_left'?"_

"No...I don't think so..."

"HOW did you find us...?"

I sat in a wooden chair with my hands tied behind my back, unable to protect the bulge underneath my clothes. The group circled around the table in front of me, their eyes set only on the woman in the chair...Me. My eyes were closed from the dizziness engulfing me. This was all so sudden...I just...I...

A hand suddenly slammed down on the table in front of me, startling me. I snapped my eyes open and peeked up at the Hispanic man above me.

"I'm not going to ask you again...HOW did you find us, Tess?" Carlos questioned calmly but very firmly. I reckon he was going easier on me since I had a bun in the oven. If I wasn't pregnant, Lord knows how harsh this interrogation would be...

All I did was keep my eyes narrowed as I hissed through clenched teeth, "I. Walked. For nearly a week, I fucking WALKED! Then I fell in the river after following a dirt road, and I saw the cabin in the trees!" I spat out each frustrated word, making sure to keep eye contact with Carlos. His eyes showed much anger and frustration...How could he trust me? How did he know I was lying? Or telling the truth, which I was.

"No shit you walked." Pete remarked, crossing his arms. "We just want to know if you're with C-"

"If you seriously think I'm with Carver, you're out of your damn minds. I escaped, Just like you!" I pleaded, leaning forward. "I promise I'm not with him! He-"

Suddenly I felt Rebecca scoot my chair back front the table, causing me to yelp in surprise as she grabbed my braid and pulled my head back, causing me to yell in pain as she leaned forward to look into my eyes. She was so close I could feel her breath on my cheek. I glanced at Alvin for help, but the black man stood there with his arms crossed, a guilty look on his face as he watched us.

"You tell us the truth, Tess...Or I will personally end you..."

Finally I snapped, "I AM TELLING THE TRUTH, BITCH! YOU'RE ALL JUST TOO GODDAMN STUBBORN AND SCARED TO BELIEVE ME! IF YOU'D JUST LISTEN TO ME, MAYBE YOU'D ACTUALLY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE FACT THAT CARVER KILLED MY MOTHER!" Then I lowered my tone to a harsh whisper, "And you would know a lot about lying, wouldn't you..."

I kept a furious glare at Rebecca as she stood there hovering over me, her eyes wide but her face stoic, her grip loosening on my braid. I jerked my head forward, a headache rising. I let out a frustrated sigh as I leaned my head forward, my braid dangling over my shoulder. "I understand you're all scared..." I whispered, keeping my eyes down. "But I tell the truth under the oath of God...I'm not with my Dad...Don't you think he would've busted in here by now?"

Luke, who was standing by the sink between Nick and Marie, stepped up. His face showed guilt and some other emotion...Comfort? I couldn't tell in the dim-ass light from the candles.

"She's right, Y'all. Carver's a smart bastard, okay, and we all know how he plans his attacks. That man would've busted in here by now, like Tess said, if not earlier. Just THINK for a damn minute over what she just said and get it through your skulls." He defended me, causing a blooming feeling to settle in my chest. At the moment, Luke was now my most favorite person in the entire fucked-up world. He knew how I felt, losing his parents...Good people they were, Luis and Portia...

_He was defending me...!_

Carlos began to protest, "How do you know she's not-?"

Pete cut him off by stepping in, his rough voice loud and clear, "I'm a Christian, Carlos. This woman knows how God acts upon the lying, and this Bullshit detector ain't detecting any kind of bullshit. Coleen was a good friend of mine, and knowing she's dead sets my teeth on edge...Besides, this ain't no way to treat one of us. I mean, come on People! She's pregnant and very nearly due, She has an injury, she's scared, and she helped us escape from the bastard. Why would she lie to us now?"

Marie stepped up, placing a soft, wrinkled hand on my shoulder. She wasn't that old; only in her mid-forties, but what she'd gone through in the past had taken it's toll on her. Her big blue eyes showed determination as she stared at Carlos, Sarah, Rebecca, and Alvin.

"Tess is one of the only people I have left in my life, and one of the things I know about her is that she has never lied to me in the time I've known her. Never. That's my grandchild in her, and I'm not letting you people take away my opportunity of becoming a Grandmother because you just won't believe the truth. Tess is a good girl, we can trust her. Coleen was a good woman, and now she's gone...Think of all the things Tess's done for you...Not everyone is bad." She scolded.

Nick slowly walked up behind me, untying my rope-bound wrists.

As I rubbed my aching wrists in relief, Nick stood protectively in front of me with his mother, uncle, and best friend. "Just because Tess is Carver's daughter doesn't mean we can't trust her. We KNOW her, all of us. And...If you'd just take the sticks outta your asses, you can see that she's meaning every word she says. So If you still don't believe her, go and screw yourselves over." Nick said. Luke nodded with a smile on his face.

Rebecca scoffed and crossed her arms, a hesitant look on her face. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Carlos stood with a strong look on his face, and poor teenage Sarah just looked confused as she looked between us and her father.

After a moments silence, Alvin took a deep breath and stepped forward, a scared look on his face as he couldn't look at his appalled wife. He walked until he stood beside Pete, staring in apology at a red-faced Rebecca. If looks could kill...Alvin would be beyond dead.

I noticed Sarah staring at me from behind her father. Poor girl knew I was a good person, but she always had to listen to her father, the one thing she had left in this world...

The friendship bracelet she gave m e months ago was still dangling on my wrist, so I held up my flaring red wrist to reveal the color-clad beads hanging on a worn green string she made for me. The girl widened her chocolate brown eyes and glanced at the matching bracelet on her own tanned wrist, the symbol of our friendship.

A few heartbeats passed, and the girl made her decision by rushing over to us, her head down. Carlos called to her, "Sarah! Get back here!"

For the first time in her life, Sarah deliberately disobeyed her father. She squeaked and hid behind the group of people standing in front of me, meaning she stood directly next to me.

Carlos growled, "Sarah Calista Alvarado...You get back here right now, young lady!"

Sarah whimpered and hid behind me, obviously scared of her angry parent. I stood up, ready to take action.

"SARAH!" Carlos boomed. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your behind back here! One..."

I felt Sarah grip my hand in fear, and I squeezed it to comfort her.

"Two..."

Sarah began to cry into my back, her other hand clutching my shirt. I knew Carlos would never hurt his daughter, but I also knew Sarah was scared to death of him whenever he got angry enough to yell at her and give her _'the count'. _Just like now.

"THREE." Carlos yelled, crossing his arms. The angry look didn't falter from his face, but he knew he couldn't do anything with everyone standing in the room.

Just as he began to stride over to us, I pushed past everyone. "CARLOS! She's made her decision! She's willing to give me a chance, something a prick like you wouldn't understand..." I scolded him before anyone could stop me. "So just stop with all of this! It's stupid as hell. You're being too overprotective, man! let her go, just this once..."

The Hispanic doctor glared at me, his hands fisted at his sides. Then he pointed at a trembling Sarah. "We're going to talk about this _later, _Sarah." He hissed, walking out of the kitchen to leave Rebecca standing by the table. The pregnant woman stood there, her arms crossed as she silently glared at her husband.

"Well...I guess that settles it..." Luke muttered. Everyone else smiled and mumbled in agreement.

I stroked Sarah's hair as she whimpered. She took a big risk, what she just did. It wasn't a big deal overall, but Carlo was just so damn overprotective that he was the one that made this a bigger deal than it actually was, and poor Sarah was sheltered all her life, so of course this was a huge deal to her. I just shushed her and ran my hand through her short black hair, the raven locks running along my fingers.

The child inside of me kicked, but now it was the least of my worries as the kitchen door opened again. I expected to see Carlos again, but I was appalled when I saw my...

My SISTER...

Standing there...

So it WASN'T a hallucination earlier...

"Hey, Carlos just bounded through the door. He said, _She can stay. _I'm assuming Tess-" Her soft voice cut itself off when the familiar hazel blue eyes landed on me. I was shocked beyond belief; My Half-sister was right there! I could see Alvin smiling at me out of the corner of my eye as the crimson-and-raven-haired woman rushed toward me, engulfing me in an embrace. She hadn't changed too much; Long red crimson curls running down her back with dyed black bangs, Big hazel blue-green eyes, Pale skin...She looked just like Heather, _her mother. _Gosh, what an angel compared to me.

"T-Tessie, you're okay!" She cried into my shoulder as she squeezed me tightly. I was actually worried the baby would pop out due to her tight hug. She had gotten _strong. _

"E-Emily...?" I stuttered. "Y-You're here...? T-They trust you? How'd you...?"

I was full of questions. But Emily, the polite person she is, laid a hand on my shoulder. "I-I'll explain tomorrow. First thing, if you want. And maybe then you could explain to me about why I'm going to be an aunt."

Before I could protest, Pete intervened.

"Tomorrow is probably for the best. Everyone's tired, it's been a long day...Especially for you, Tess. But after a few days of rest, I'm sure you'll be fine." He assured, his hands resting on mine and Emily's shoulders. I couldn't help but agree; I was exhausted beyond relief, and the consistent nudging inside of me wasn't helping with my patience. And knowing that my sister was trusted and I wasn't...A part of me was angry, but also relieved. I could sleep without worrying about my sister being one of the lurkers...or worse, really dead.

Nick quickly took my shoulders and gently lead me away from the group, out of the kitchen...I could've sworn I caught a glimpse of Luke staring at us with a weird look in his eye before the door shut.

As we travelled upstairs to my room, he apologized frantically; "Tess...Tessie, I'm so sorry about what happened back there. I tried to make them to change the way they treated you, but then Carlos intervened and Rebecca, well, we know how she is...And-"

He was talking a mile a minute, so I held my hand up, causing him to become silent.

"Nick, Really. It's okay now. Emily said she would explain, and sleep sounds really good to me right now...Just go to your room and get some sleep, alright? We'll sleep together tomorrow."

Before Nick could even open his mouth, a creak was heard from behind me. I spun around to see Sarah, a look of shyness upon her face.

"Miss-Miss Tess..." She stuttered, the toe of her foot twisting into the floor. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight, can I please? Dad's mad at me..."

I blinked, then I glanced at Nick. He shrugged, his eyebrow raised.

"I suppose...Dose your dad know you're up here?" I asked calmly, crossing my arms. The teenager nodded, her eyes downcast. "Yeah. He's mad, so he doesn't care. I think he wants to be alone..." She answered, walking toward me.

I sighed, then I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Come on, sweetie...I'll get you tucked in."

Giving Nick a quick kiss on the lips, I smiled as Sarah made a face. Nick snickered and pecked my cheekbone as his hand trailed up and down my bulging belly. I covered his hand with a small smile and leaned in to give him one final kiss on the mouth.

I pressed my lips to his, not even minding his moustache and stubble. He responded with his eyes closing, and he pressed his lips back to mine.

After a moment or two, I pulled away, feeling free of tension and anger, but full of tranquility and warmth. As I backed away to the bedroom door to close it, I could've sworn I heard three familiar words whisper upon Nick's lips.

"Eww." Sarah groaned, climbing into the bed without her boots, jacket, and glasses. "You guys were _kissing."_

I only shook my head as I heartily chuckled, removing my leather jacket and vest. It was burning me up with all the body heat, and I actually wanted to sleep. "Well, I love Nick. He's...He loves me." I replied, climbing into bed next to her. "It's what people do when they love each other..."

Sarah yawned and laid herself down close to me. "...I miss my mommy..." She whispered, cuddling into my chest.

Leaning my chin on her head, I closed my eyes.

"I miss my mommy too, baby..."

That was all I could whisper as sleep over took me.

* * *

**YASSSSSS! TOOK ME A WEEK/MORE TO WRITE THAT! OMG! **

**School's still screwing me over with schoolwork, and art's a big bitch with shading, so...Yeah.**

**BUT as you can see: Sarah is very close with Contessa. Carlos is just so fumed up with Sarah going against him he couldn't decide on what to do, so he stormed out like a big baby. NEVER SAY NO TO DADDY, SARAH! YOU HAD ONE JOB!**

**And DAT KISS DOE! THREE OF 'EM! YAS! I'm a hopeless Romantic...**

**SO Review, and tell me how much you liked this chapter and what you liked about it! I'm gonna do oneshots on Tess's past, so be on the lookout for those! **

**27 Reviews, guys! That's the current standoff, so we're gonna try to reach up to 34 or more, Kay? That's...seven or more reviews for next chapter ^^**

**Make sure you include everything you can in a long review, because I LOVE it when people put in those long reviews...**

**PEACE, BROS AND BRUHS!**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD! OR EMILY CARVER!**

**EMILY CARVER BELONGS TO EMILY CARVER!**


	9. Chapter 8: In Your Loving Arms

The next morning, I opened my eyes to the feeling of morning sun rays splashing over my face from the windows. Sighing from the comfort, I began to sit up, only to be held down by a weight on my chest. Immediately I looked down to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into my hazels. For a moment I forgot who this raven-haired teenager was until she giggled in my face.

"Hi, Tess!" She happily chirped, hiding under the blankets. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle as she playfully peeked one of her eyes from under the blanket to stare at me. She was so silly.

"I see you, Sarah." I said as she stuck her face out of the blanket, her bottom lip sticking out in a playful pout. "Aw, nuts..."

The memory of the night before suddenly popped into my head, the images of Carlos's rage and Nick's lips on mine had me thinking in a deep trance. That is, until the baby kicked. I shook my head free of the thoughts and turned my gaze to the bulge underneath the fleece brown sweater. It was amazing how far I'd gotten without any accidents.

"Why're you looking at your baby?" The teenager asked, tilting her head as her index finger gently poked at my baby belly.

I thought for a moment, pondering over how I did space out sometimes just to think about the baby. "Well," I explained, "The baby's gonna be my top priority when it's born. Being a parent is something to seriously think about, Sarah. Especially in this kind of world. Childbirth isn't like it used to be. No machines, no advanced technology...Just some morphine and scissors."

Sarah scrunched her nose as she thought of my answer. Then it seemed like a light bulb went off in her head as she suddenly perked up. "So when your baby's born, you have to take really good care of it, because you won't have much time to do anything else...? Rebecca told me taking care of a baby is a lot of work. And really painful." She shuddered at the thought of scissors being used for childbirth.

Chuckling, I ruffled Sarah's hair. "Exactly. Now come on. We have to go to your dad."

Immediately her face fell. She muttered, "I don't want to. He'll be mad at me..."

I frowned, knowing Carlos would probably still be mad, but a little talk wouldn't hurt as long as there was no shouting. Sarah held my hand as I slowly got off of the bed.

"It'll be alright." I assured. "You had a choice, and you chose to let me stay. Even if you didn't chose me, Carlos would've gotten mad either way."

Sarah gulped and nodded, helping me waddle out of my room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Not surprisingly, I spotted Carlos sitting on the couch, his hands clasped together as he appeared to be deep in thought. He's been waiting. As of seeing him, Sarah shyly hid behind me.

"Breakfast is on the counter." Carlos acknowledged, not looking up at us as he reached over to a Chess board on the coffee table, moving a white piece. Sarah looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. My hand ran over her hair before I motioned my head in Carlos's direction, encouraging her.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah let go of my hand and jogged over to Carlos as I resumed waddling to the kitchen. As I closed the kitchen door, I caught a glimpse of the father and daughter embracing. A smile crept up onto my face as I sat on a chair.

A bowl of oatmeal slid over in front of me, and I felt a hand on mine. Giggling, I glanced up to see Nick smiling down at me as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hey, Tess." He greeted sweetly, his hand gently rubbing my stomach. "Good morning, Little Nicky."

Little Nicky...? What in the hell?

"You're seriously gonna call our baby 'Little Nicky'?" I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. Nick shrugged, keeping his eyes on the baby belly. "Whatever works, right?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I picked up my spoon and dug into the Oatmeal, gulping down huge spoonful's. Nick began to eat as well, but his hand never left my belly. The baby nudged a little bit, but it was enough for Nick to almost choke on his breakfast as he eyed the belly.

"It's not the first time you've felt it." I stated, laughing as he went wide-eyed.

"It's still amazing!" He gloated, scarfing the rest of his breakfast down his throat in flash. This caused me to go wide-eyed.

"Damn, Nick. Slow down...!" I remarked, just as the kitchen door opened to reveal Emily entering the kitchen with Luke not too long after. She rubbed her eyes with her gloved hands and sat down at the table, beginning to eat some of her own food. Luke sat in front of her and they engaged in some small conversation. What I didn't know was that I had began to stare at them...

* * *

"Hey, earth to Tessie? What's up with the intense staring at your sister?" Nick asked with a confused stare. He had been observing his pregnant girlfriend and it seemed like she was staring at her sister, whom was conversing with Luke and Nick could see Emily talking with Luke happily while she ate her breakfast.

That stupid-ass...Always trying to get all the ladies.

Tess blinked rapidly and seemingly snapped out of her trance as she glanced at her boyfriend, rubbing her bulging baby bump. Her bowl of oatmeal was sitting empty in front of her. "Hmm? What'd you say? Sorry, I dazed off for a second..." She apologized, smiling cutely.

Nick followed her prior gaze and was unsure about her being distracted but also stared towards Luke and Emily's direction. Emily laughed at what probably was a joke that Luke made before resuming their conversation. It was quite a shock that they were sisters. Or half-sisters. Maybe it was a good thing that they had helped Emily when they did. Otherwise, she would've been dead. Looking at them now, Nick could see the small similarities between them, though both had very different looks.

"I don't know how you guys couldn't trust ME, but you go out of your ways to trust my sister." Tess muttered before she could stop herself.

"So...I didn't know she was your sister. Hell, when she first got here, we only took her in because she was wounded." Nick explained to Tess as he watched her continue to rub her baby bump. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father very soon. He always wanted to be a father but he didn't expect it to be in the Apocalypse. But...he was glad for whatever he got.

Sarah watched as the two adults conversed. She was dealing with her own problems with her dad of right now. Sarah felt guilty for having to go against him like that last night but, he was wrong. Tess was her best friend. She was super cool and was going to have a baby. Plus, they were cuddle-buddies.

Tess noticed Sarah staring and smiled warmly. The teenager gave a small shy smile before digging back into her oatmeal. Then Tess turned back to her boyfriend and thought for a moment, sighing.

Nick rose an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Babe?"

"I don't know...I guess I wasn't expecting her here...Especially since she didn't mention me. Wow." She muttered, "Whoop-Dee-doo."  
She noticed Sarah staring at them and gave her a warm smile.

Sarah smiled back at Tess before going back into her thoughts. Emily turned her head and saw Tess.  
"Hey, Tess! We were just talking about you! You guys wanna come on over? Y'know? So I can explain?" Emily called towards Tess and Nick.

Tess leaned her weight on Nick as she slowly waddled to Emily and Luke. Seeing Luke, Tess felt an awkward feeling in her stomach but ignored it as she rubbed her belly.  
"W-What were you talking about...?" She stuttered, sighing as she sat down on the far side of Emily. "W-What about me? H-How'd you...?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Well...I was found in the woods. Injured. This group was kind enough to take me in and clean me up."

Tess averted her eyes downward. "I'm, uh...glad you made it."

"Yeah. I guess...But I was with a group before. Kind people...And Ben was there..." Emily stated sadly.

Tess held back a sob. She and that boy were so close to each other before shit went down. "Ben Paul...!? Is he...?"

"He...he sacrificed himself with a man I was close to, his name was Kenny...They saved me and a woman named Christa. I had gone in to get Christa but ended up hurting my ribs. I couldn't pick her up. Kenny and Ben jumped in, told me to-to get out of there and...and I watched as they both vanished...ran off into the blackness of the building. I haven't seen them since. But...I know he's dead. I just know it." Emily whispered sadly, her head falling into her hands.

The older sister opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know how to comfort Emily; Comfort was something that Tess wasn't too into. It was mainly the physical contact, but other than that, she was best at verbal.

"If they ran away, they might not be dead. They could be waiting out there for you, looking for you. You shouldn't lose hope. At least, not until you find them." Tess assured, awkwardly looking everywhere but the young redhead.

"That's what I'm afraid of...I lost two people I loved in one instant...I doubt they survived..." Emily said, keeping the low whisper.

Tess sighed and stood up. If Emily wasn't going to be the slightest bit hopeful, then she was going to stay out of it. "I'm going back to bed...Could one of you guys help me? Edema is killing me." She requested, rubbing her lower back.

Nick stood up, smiling. "I'll be glad to help. You can count on me." He assured, keeping a hand on Tess's lower back to help her walk normally.

* * *

_-Tess-_

As we trudged up the stairs, a small nagging repeated in the back of my mind. _Tell him the truth...You know whose b-_

Instead of obliging to these nagging thoughts, I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder, pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind.

I knew Nick needed to know. I knew it, but...

But I was scared. If he got angry...I was afraid he would snap. Nick had anger issues some of the time, but after things would get heated, he'd cool down after a certain amount of time. His temper got in the way of his heart, So that made him unpredictable. His anger issues weren't the only problem, though.

I was scared he would leave me. Nick was the only one I had left in my life, besides Emily and the baby. I _needed _him. I loved him so much...

So I decided to wait until the time was right.

When we reached my room I let go of Nick, causing him to raise an eyebrow as I looked into his eyes.

"Nick...Will you lay down with me..?" I asked awkwardly, rubbing my baby belly. "Um...We've gotta catch up on each other, you know? But it's okay if you don't wanna-"

Nick cut me off with a small smile, "Sure I will." He responded sheepishly, grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but blush when he intertwined our fingers as we walked into the bedroom.

"I love you." I blurted as Nick climbed onto the medium-sixed bed, lying on his side over the blankets. I slowly and carefully climbed onto the bed next to Nick, facing him. The only thing separating us was my stomach, but it didn't stop me from staring into his loving blue eyes, and him to my own. Back at the community, we rarely ever got to do this. If we were caught doing anything besides work, my ass and Nick's ass would both be grass. Now, I don't know how things would turn out, but I was actually hoping Nick and I would have more time to spend together.

"I love you too..." He whispered.

My hand moved to gently rest on his arm while my forehead slowly touched his. He smiled...

"I missed these moments." I muttered, closing my eyes. I felt his arm wrap around my back to pull me closer to him.

I heard him sigh comfortably, "I did too, Tessie...I did too. Hey..."

This caught my attention as he idly fingered my braid end. I opened my eyes a crack, listening to him.

"What happened to Coleen..?" He questioned then paused as I tensed. I HATED talking about my mother (Last night was an exception), since I basically relived the moments...

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I was just wondering." Nick soothed me after a moment of silence. I clutched his shirt sleeve with my hand, burying my face into his chest as I nodded.

"I-I need some time to..." I trailed off. "She died a few days ago. I left about three days afterwards."

Nick realized that my mother had died no more than a week. "Oh...I'm really sorry, Tessie. I really am." He apologized, sympathy in his tone.

My head shook again as I rubbed his arm, lifting my head to look into his eyes once more. "It's okay. I'll just tell ya when I'm ready."

Nick's hand slid up my neck to touch my cheek, stroking it with such gentleness. I closed my dark hazel eyes, savoring this.

Before I'd even realized it, I was falling asleep...

With myself in Nick's arms, my arm wrapped around his waist.

I didn't have any nightmares...I felt protected.

Safe.

Loved...

* * *

**Okay...Sucky ending.**

**Nothing happened in this chapter.**

**Nothing but how Emily got there. And THERE'S A POLL! :D Ends October...5th, 2014.**

**Guys, Gimmie ideas! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? And leave reviews! It takes a half-second. I'm running out of ideas for a good chapter, and I need support and ideas PRONTO. Just review it and/or PM it to me and I'll see what I can do. WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR EMILY CARVER!**

**THANK YOU TO EMILY CARVER FOR HELPING MEH!**

**Question of the update: What should Nick and Tess's theme song be? RECORD IT IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**Remember: Long reviews, and this time I'm lowering the goal to 5 reviews (or more) per chapter. SO GIVEZ ME LOVEZ AND IDEAZ.**


	10. Chapter 9: Taste Of Her Own Medicine

I** DON'T OWN THIS AMAZING SHIZ CALLED THE WALKING DEAD!**

**If you read ahead, you'll see why this cabin isn't the cabin we know.**

**Thanks to I heart Lyoko and AquaDestinyEmbrace for helping me!**

* * *

_Diary,_

_I haven't been writing in here a whole lot in the past couple of weeks, but that's because I'm with the cabin group. I've found them, and luckily everyone was there, alive. They've accepted me, despite the differences between Rebecca and I. She and Alvin have been arguing for god knows how long. I even spotted him sleeping on the COUCH last night for God's sake. Rebecca's PISSED, but I think I'll try to talk to her. She needs to relax, since Carver isn't coming. He's probably looking for me as of now, but if it took me four days to walk here, I doubt Dad would think I've gotten far. Well, proves him wrong. Ha fucking Ha._

_My head's gotten a lot better, and so has my Edema. It's still mild, but less than it's been since I left the Community (Can you believe it!? Nick's actually giving me foot rubs! Water actually helps, but the massages feel so WONDERFUL!). I don't even need the gauze on my head anymore!_

_I've gotten to know everyone since the 'interrogation' and it's worked out smoothly. Rebecca and I...Well...we're still working on it. Otherwise, everyone's okay with me. _

_It's quite surprising how long we've been so close to Howe's Hardware, but no one's found us yet. We're planning to move up north quite a bit really soon, but with the energy it takes to grow a baby inside, it's gonna be a long trip with Rebecca and I. Wherever we go works as long as we're farther from Howe's Hardware._

_Carlos immediately made up with Sarah after a small fight they had. Sarah had defended me that night of the interrogation and Carlos basically went into 'Daddy drama-mode.'; He'd sheltered her so much during her life, he didn't expect her to become rebellious. Not even by a little. But the point is, they've done made up...I envy Sarah for an obvious reason; Protective father, unlike my own. Carlos actually loved her, he was the only thing Sarah cared about, and she to him. MY Dad must've thought I was trash while my sister was the angel._

_Heather, Emily's mother, isn't anywhere to be found. I haven't asked Emily yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if Heather was...dead. As horrible as it seems, I'm not trying to be vulgar; Heather wasn't exactly the fighting type. So unless Emily brings up the subject, I'm not asking her about Heather._

_Emily's been trying to egging me to make conversation with her. For some reason, I can't help but recoil and cringe at the thought of being with her...Does it have something to do with the past...? I DID recently talk her once or twice, one of the conversations being about my mother. She took it surprisingly well; Devastation, but no tears. Hell, she didn't say anything. I expected her to break down, but I guess the memory of my mom whipping me wasn't so worthy of a sympathetic apology. My scars are pretty much the only thing linked to Mom, as messed up as it sounds. _

_She apparently knows Tobias is pretty much dead, but she hasn't asked me for the sake of my emotions...God, just the THOUGHT of me being together with him still makes me cringe._

_Nick's been acting so affectionate lately; Public hugs, kisses, belly rubs...It's...warm, comforting, but it's so unusual of him. I guess it was because of my father we couldn't be so affectionate. I'd rather Nick than Luke, though. Speaking of whom, I've caught Luke staring at me, or more specifically, my stomach._

_ Still haven't told Nick...I can't. Not now. I'm adding fuel to the fire by doing this, but...I just can't._

_This baby's been so active lately; I seriously think I should start walking laps around the cabin so I can get the labor started. I KNOW it's a little too early to do this, but I'm starting to think this baby's about ready. I'm so big for eight months. A couple of weeks ago, I sure wasn't nearly this big! This bun's gonna be big outta the oven._

_...I miss my mother. She may have whipped me in the past more times than I can count, but she was still my mom, Fanatic Jehovah's Witness or not. My religion scares me sometimes; I almost always think, 'Will I go to hell?' or 'Does God accept me?'_

_I know it's all probably baloney, my feelings, but Mom's been rubbing off on me...Is this a part of the grieving process?_

_Hold on, Sarah wants something..._

* * *

I was sitting upon a chair in the kitchen, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach (Something that became a frequent habit) as Sarah stood in front of me, timidly twisting her boot-covered foot into the smooth stony floor with her arms behind her back, looking down at my feet.

"Yes, Sarah?" I acknowledged, using one of my hands to close my worn leather journal, tucking it under my arm as I kept my eyes on the teenager. She had a small blush on her cheeks as she slowly lifted her head to look at me.

"C-Could we play, please? Uh...Cards?" She requested, holding up a deck of Cards. My lips tugged into a smile and I patted the spot in front of me, indicating that I, in fact, could play.

Sarah let out a squeal and skipped to the chair in front of me, plopping herself down on the wooden accessory. Luckily the table was small, so I didn't have to kill myself reaching for a card whenever a _'Go Fish' _drifted by.

"Okay..." I sighed, separating 16 cards from the main stack. I gave eight of them to Sarah and kept my eight, holding them up so she couldn't see them. "You have eight?" I asked to make sure she had the right amount. The teenager nodded with an excited smile, "Yep."

I placed my journal in my lap, ready to play.

"Do you have any threes?" I questioned, smirking at the girl.

* * *

About an hour into our fourth game, I heard the kitchen door squeak. I turned to see Rebecca walk into the kitchen with Alvin by her side. When they spotted me, Rebecca gave me a glare while Alvin just kindly smiled. I smiled back, taking a card out of my remaining four to give to Sarah.

"Hey there." I acknowledged, "What'cha doin'? Wanna play us?"

Alvin actually looked interested, but Rebecca cut in before he could reply. "We just wanted some food. There, you happy? God, always prying into my business..." She curtly answered as Alvin made his way to the cabinets. I blinked, hurt. She'd been like this for the last couple of weeks, and it was starting to piss me off. She always had something negative to say about me, especially when I was in the same room with her.

"Relax, Bec. She just asked a question." He coaxed, grabbing some assorted crackers and cheese. Rebecca scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You ALWAYS say that. You know I don't fuckin' trust her! I can't even imagine going to sleep without the thought of her slitting my throat when I'm most vulnerable."

Feeling something snap in my heart, I abruptly slammed the cards down on the table with a loud _BAM!_, causing Sarah to jump in surprise. I didn't look at her as I eyed Rebecca and Alvin, who both stared at me in shock.

"Get out, Sarah." I quietly told her, not tearing my gaze away from Rebecca. Sarah immediately obliged; She hopped off of the chair and ran past Rebecca to the door.

Alvin stepped back, watching me as I stood up. He knew what was coming up: I was going to have a bitch fit. Rebecca knew it too, but she just stood her ground, crossing her arms with a look that just plain said, _'I dare you, Bitch.'_

"Rebecca, I have been staying with your godforsaken group over two weeks, _TWO _weeks! In case your stubborn ass still haven't noticed, _I'M _fucking pregnant too! I can barely move in this condition, much less _'slit your throat'_. I may be Carver's daughter, but it doesn't mean I'm like him!" I stressed, my voice slowly rising from my anger. Her look faltered just a bit, but that's all I needed.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again...I'm NOT a goddamned spy. I'm not a murderer, I'm not a monster, Not a rapist, and I'm DEFINETLY not a part of Carver's group. I've suffered watching my mother die RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, AND BEFORE THAT, I-I LOST MY FIRST CHILD, I WAS ABUSED BY MY EX!" I began to scream by this point. Alvin had widened his eyes, then he looked away.

Rebecca began to protest, but I cut her off.

"I have been nothing but NICE to you, I've given you SO MANY CHANCES! Yet you STILL want to treat me like, Like...LIKE SHIT! NOW I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE," I held my hand above my head, "WITH YOU AND YOUR SELFISHNESS, REBECCA! YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ME AND MY BABY WHEN I'M RIGHT THERE IN THAT SAME ROOM, YOU ACT LIKE I'M NEVER HERE, AND WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GIVE ME A CONCUSSION, TO NEARLY KILL ME AND MY BABY!? DIDN'T I GO THROUGH ENOUGH HELL!?"

"I-I was-"

I shook my head, furious. I was sure my voice was going hoarse, but I _needed_ to get this off of my chest. "How about I tell you the truth...The TRUTH!" I spat.

Taking a deep breath, I finally screamed at the top of my lungs, "YOU ARE _SUCH _A BITCH! I HAVEN'T DONE _ANYTHING _TO YOU, SO JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

Rebecca, by this point, looked appalled; Her mouth was wide open, her arms had uncrossed and now were hanging by her side. Alvin looked like he was just slapped. I panted, out of breath from my intense outburst.

The kitchen door opened, and Luke entered with Emily. "What's with all the yellin' and screamin'!?" He demanded as Emily raised an eyebrow. Carlos, Sarah, Nick, Pete, and Marie entered after them, all of the group spilling into the small confined kitchen.

"I'm having a conversation, Luke." I snapped, crossing my arms and turning my head away, glaring at the wall with my eyes closed. Luke shook his head. "No, you're...-Oh my god..." He gasped out the last three words.

I heard many gasps echo throughout the room and I huffed, snapping my head in their direction. Carlos quickly took Sarah out of the kitchen, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"What!?" I spat, irritated at the sudden silence. Then I stiffened up, my breath hitching at a sudden sharp pain. I moaned as I looked down, seeing a fluid running down my thigh, soaking through my jeans as I felt a rush in my stomach. Panic soared in my heart as I clenched my teeth, trying to block the noises I was making by bearing it. But I knew it wasn't possible in unbearable pain.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that my water had broke.

The baby was coming.

* * *

**Well...THAT was interesting...**

**REBECCA FINALLY GOT SOME of her own medicine and I AM TIRED of using CAPS LOCK!**

**Gosh, I better get hard-earned reviews for this...AGGHHHHH! **

**5 or more reviews for next one! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Sorry if I couldn't get most of the group in here for the majority of the chapter, but I'll include Marie more in the next chapter. Emily, too.**

**Hoped you liked this CHAPTER! I'M STARVING MYSELF FOR YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 10: Son of Man

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

My own scream echoed in my ears as Nick frantically helped transport me out of the kitchen to the other room. Carlos was by my side, and so was Emily and Marie. Pete and Alvin had gone out scanning the perimeter in case my screaming attracted any lurkers. Luke was with Rebecca, sitting in the living room. There was a room in the cabin where we liked to call the 'birthing' room; Mattress pressed against the wall (No bed stand), rags and blankets, small medical equipment...

I gasped as I felt a weight on my legs; Pressure caused me to nearly buckle my knees. It felt like I was having a dinosaur instead of a baby! Nick kept me steady as he carefully laid me down on the mattress, removing my sweater, leaving me in my tank top. He knelt down next to me, rubbing my shoulder as I panted for breath. Tears flooded my eyes. This was SO painful! It hurt WAY more than I thought! I let out another whimper as my vision blurred from tears. Sweat began to bead up on my body from the heat I was receiving from pain.

"No, No..." I choked out, trying to refuse this. "I-It's too early-No!"

Nick shook his head almost guiltily. "Tessie, your water broke. It's not gonna be okay if you don't go through with this."

"We'll have to remove her pants; I have to see her dilation. If she's crowning, it'll be soon before this child arrives." Carlos calmly but hurriedly instructed. "Emily, you remove her bottoms and get the equipment ready. Marie, help me get the water ready. Nick, you alright staying with her?"

Nick nodded just as my body sat up against the wall contraction ripped through me, causing me to scream out; "AGGGHHHHH! SON OF A BIIIIITCH! FUUUUUUCKKKKK!"

He grabbed my hand and rubbed it, trying to reassure me with comforting words. "You're gonna be okay, babe. The baby's gonna be okay, It'll all be fine." He soothed, his eyes wide with worry. I squealed in reply, clutching his hand as contraction faded. They were about five minutes apart.

Emily removed my soaked pants and undergarments, tossing them aside as Marie and Carlos ran out of the room to get the water. This left me nude in my lower body, but that was the least of my concerns, though I did blush from the sudden exposing. My red-headed sister glanced at me worriedly. "It's okay, Sis." She said, resting her hands on my bare knees for a moment before standing up to prepare the equipment on the other side of the small room.

I whimpered and leaned up against the wall, preparing for another contraction. "Ooooohhhhhh, here comes another one...!" I squealed through clenched teeth as I began my breathing technique. "OOOOOOH!" I loudly moaned through my breath, squeezing Nick's hand as hard as I could. "Ow, Ow, OOOWWW! Oh, Goddddd!"

Nick squeezed my hand through my pain, then it was over. For the moment.

Carlos and Marie came back with a bucket of boiling water, setting it down next to the mattress, near my feet. Then Carlos knelt down between my legs and spread them apart, causing me to get nervous. I breathed out through my nose as I bit my lip, unable to tear my eyes from the silent doctor. I had about three minutes of relief before I could face pain again.

I gulped, watching Carlos pull some latex gloves on as Emily handed him some folded rags, the small tools on top. Marie sat beside Carlos, holding my right leg apart respectively while Emily did the same with my left leg. Nick noticed my nervousness and leaned his head against mine, kissing my already-damp hairline. "Don't be scared, It's okay. He's done this at least over a thousand times before." He assured as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt the doctor's hands examining me, which caused me to tense up and bite my lip harder. My hand squeezed Nick's for comfort.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Carlos retracted his hand. Everyone in the room watched him with expecting eyes, even myself.

"It's crowning." Carlos concluded with a small smile. "Come the next contraction, you may push!"

I gasped with excitement as I pondered over the fact that the baby would be here sooner than expected. Nick kissed my head repeatedly, obviously happy. "Oh, my god!" Nick whispered, nuzzling my forehead.

Then I felt my body naturally tense up, instinctively thinking it was going to be a contraction. "Oh, here comes another one!" I managed to warn, squeezing my eyes shut. Carlos immediately laid his hands over my privates, focusing on the baby. "Alright..." He instructed. "As soon as it hits, PUSH!"

Not even a moment after he said that, I felt it. I pushed as hard as I could, unable to conceal the scream I tried to conceal. Nick held my hand with both of his as I struggled not to move.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Carlos blinked rapidly. "It's coming, just keep pushing!"

I barely had time to gasp for breath before I pushed again. "OOOOOWWWWAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

Unbeknownst to me, Nick had a gaping look as he watched me push, his grip on my hand slackening. It would've been hilarious if not given the situation. I felt the sweat on my forehead drip down my face as I whimpered through my teeth, gasping. The contractions were more frequent now, so I pushed more.

"OHGOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, arching my back as I pushed harder.

Carlos widened his eyes as he gasped. "One more! One more push! I need to get the shoulders out!"

"You're doing great, Tess!" Emily encouraged. Marie smiled proudly. "You can do it, sweetie!"

Nick leaned to see how everything was doing, and he grinned brightly at what he saw. "I can see her head, Tessie." He whispered happily, his eyes glistening. "She's beautiful!"

I felt the excitement explode in me as I gave the last push all my might. I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears spilled over.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then all the pain was gone...It all faded away as I fell back on the pillows, my grip on Nick's hands lessening. I blankly stared at the ceiling as I breathed harshly, a squishing noise echoed in the silent room. A small 'snip' was heard, then a tiny cough and a wail brought me back to reality.

After a few minutes, Carlos proudly held up a now-cleaned wailing newborn in his bloody gloves. "WAAAHHHHH! WAHHHH!" The baby wailed.

"It's a BOY!" He announced over the wailing.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
YESS!  
YAS! VEGETABLES!**

**It's a BOY! OMG!**

**Now...TESS HAD THE BABY! **

**I don't own TWDG!**

**5+ reviews for next chapter! Send in ideas!**

**Love you guys! *Sobs miserably***


	12. Chapter 11: Confession

**Hey, guys!**

**So, the baby's born! YAY! **

**It's a Bouncing baby boy, YAY!**

**So, baby boy Patricks won the vote!**

* * *

-Nick's pov-

About two hours later after birthing, my girlfriend was cleaned and re-dressed into some of her extra clothes; A black jumper, a clean pair of jeans, new underwear. Her boots were placed at the foot of the bed on the floor. She fell asleep about a good hour and a half after our son's birth, about ten minutes were spent with Tess breastfeeding him. It was nightfall, so her slumber was good timing.

We didn't know what to name the baby yet, but Tess was really fucked up, so she had to sleep until morning...or longer, depending on how she feels.

I watched Tess sleep in her bed as I held my handsome little Nicky in my strong arms. He was sound asleep, wrapped in a few rags. Underneath, he was in the nude, but that didn't bother me; Every baby is born naked.

I sat in a chair beside her bed, facing her. She was lying on her side under the blankets, her pale pink lips parted as she let out soft breaths. The skin under her eyes were darkening slightly, but as long as she didn't vomit bloody bile or anything she was fine. Carlos had reminded me that she was just exhausted, that every woman was exhausted after birthing children. Of course, I still wanted to be by her side...I love her.

My eyes trailed over her beautiful face: her cheekbones, her skin, her lips...Her skin just gave off that beautiful glow in the candlelight behind her. I made sure my son was comfortable in my right arm as I let my left hand trail over Tess's smooth cheek. I traced over her straight, perfect nose to her dark arched eyebrows. Then I finally rested my palm against the back of her head. Her usual braid was hanging over her shoulder, the color of her hair sleek and shining...Like caramels. Mmm...Wouldn't I kill for one right now.

I felt a small movement in my arms, causing me to tilt my head down to see baby boy reaching his arms out in the air, his teeny fingers opening and closing. I felt a smile crawl onto my lips as I removed my hand from Tess's head to wriggle my index finger into one of his little hands. He grabbed it, bringing it down to his mouth.

"Hey, Buddy." I whispered, as not to wake my Love. Baby boy began to suckle on my finger, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Uh...Yeah, that's my, uh, finger."

I held my smile as he began to open his eyes. I actually leaned in close to his face to look at his eye color. He cooed, fully opening his eyes to reveal doe brown irises. A chuckle burst from my mouth at the thought of my son inheriting his mommy's eyes. Then a sudden thought came to my mind, causing me to hitch my breath.

_What in the...!? _

_Luke _had dark brown eyes...Tess had mixed hazels...

No, no, no...Oh, no...Please just let this be paranoia...

I took a look at _'my' _son and noticed the facial features he bore, the ones Tess nor I had; They were all Luke's...This little bundle of joy was..._his_.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Why would Tessie lie to me..!? She cheated on me and didn't tell me about it!? My shocked gaze transferred between the peacefully sleeping Tess, to the cooing baby boy in my arms. I finally stared at Tess in horror after a few moments of shifting my eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuck! I knew I couldn't trust him around my girl!

_No...Oh, FUCK no!_

Thinking that it was Luke's fault, I stood up abruptly, still carrying the bundle. My breath fastened as my heart pounded, unable to control the rising fury in my system.

Luke, that son of a bitch, was going to get it. I gently held the baby to my shoulder as I walked out of the bedroom, only controlling the way I held the baby and the way I walked. I growled under my breath as I spotted Luke downstairs (his careless, lazy motherfucking ass) sitting on the couch, necking around with Emily. For some reason, I just...lost it for a moment, Just for a moment.

I struggled to keep my breath even as I felt my face heat up from the extreme anger I was about to unleash.

What right did Luke have to go off, picking out his women when his son is right here in my arms!?

I took a deep breath, reminding myself that he probably didn't even know...Yeah, that has to be it. I may be a dumb piece of shit sometimes, but I know Luke wouldn't do something like that unless he didn't know this baby was his son.

But he fucked around with my girl. That wasn't passing off lightly, hell no.

I continued walking down the stairs with the baby in my arms, feeling him press his little cheek into my broad shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the blooming feeling in my chest. Then when I reached the end of the stairs, I let my smile fade as I turned my full attention to Luke and Emily. Surprisingly, they hadn't heard me walking down the stairs so they were still shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

...Was that Tessie and I, once upon a time?

I shook my head of the thought and cleared my throat awkwardly, causing the two to jump apart in surprise.

"N-Nick!" Emily stuttered, her face flushed. Luke was awkwardly wiping his mouth free of her saliva...Fucking gross. "W-We were just...! W-We-"

I silenced Emily with a look. "I don't wanna know what you've been doing. I just need to talk to the bastard right there." I looked pointedly at Luke, who raised a shocked eyebrow at the sudden vulgarity.

Emily blinked her pretty vivid blue eyes in awe, then she slowly nodded. She walked in my general direction to bound up the stairs, then she stopped by my side.

"Um...Do you want me to take the baby?" She offered, crossing her arms as she stared at the baby. I shook my head in reply, giving her my answer. Tess noted me earlier that she wasn't too keen on letting Emily hold him (Not sure why, though. Emily's a nice, gentle person.). But Emily took this as her answer and slowly marched up the stairs.

After she was out of earshot, I turned to the son of a bitch who fucked my girlfriend. That traitor.

Luke blinked rapidly, clearing his throat. Then he stood up, crossing his arms. "What the hell, man? You okay?" He asked, concerned. Pfft. Asshole.

"I know what you and Tess did." I blurted angrily, but quietly. This caused him to widen his eyes for just a moment. That moment was all I needed to know: He did do it.

"W-What? What're you talking about, Nick!?" He demanded, his façade returning within the blink of an eye. Oh, so now he was acting like he _didn't _know! That just makes him more of an asshole.

I scoffed, gently rubbing the baby's back as he began to grunt in his sleep. "I'm talking about the time you fucked Tess eight months ago!" I reminded. "Remember!?"

The brunette man shook his head stubbornly. I growled, "This baby boy is your son!" I exclaimed, changing Baby boy's position to hold him in my arms.

"That's a damn lie!" Luke hissed, pointing at the baby. "Keep it down, will ya!?"

"No! You know you had sex with Tess, _I _know you did! You're just lying to yourself! And me! C'mere, take a look." I urged, moving toward him with large strides.

He tried to escape, but I halted him with a harsh nudge to the chest. "Nick, man, you're paranoid." Luke protested.

"This is full proof you did it. Take. A. Look." I ground out, holding the slumbering bundle out for Luke to take. I wasn't letting him go until he admitted the truth.

My comrade looked away with a hesitant look for a few heartbeats. I, meanwhile, just stood there waiting patiently. Then after he took a deep breath, Luke turned back to me, his arms indecisively lifting. He looked brave but, knowing him, I knew he was breaking down inside. Afraid. Awed...

Feeling satisfied, I delicately placed the newborn in Luke's arms, correcting any mishaps that were present, then I took a good few steps back to give him some space. Crossing my arms, I watched as Luke scanned the now-awake boy as he began to yawn.

"U-Uh, hi there." Luke greeted with a crooked smile, stuttering shakily. He glanced at me, "What's h-his name?"

I shrugged, blinking rapidly. "Haven't decided yet."

"Oh. Alright..."

I sighed as little Nicky cooed quietly, moving around in his cocoon of warmth.

Luke let out a whoosh of breath, his eyes glistening. "Shit...I-I...God, I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't, I mean, Tess and I we...It was an accident, okay. W-We had a few drinks a couple nights you left for that week-long supply run." He finally confessed, his grip tightening around the baby.

My eyebrows raised as I felt my fists clench, that familiar urge to punch the shit outta Luke returning.

"Drinks...? Carver let you _drink!?" _I inquired incrediously, "That's-"

Luke shook his head, "Naw, naw. Tess snuck it. So yeah, we just drank a little, then another hour passed...We were already at it. It was too late when I'd realized what we'd done. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He apologized sadly, true remorse in his eyes. "Did Tess tell you...?"

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would think so." I muttered. "No, dipshit. I figured it out. The kid's a replica of you."

The baby suddenly reached out for Luke's face, opening his hands and closing them like he did earlier. Luke didn't notice as he sighed, seemingly exhausted. "I...I can't say anything that'll fix this. But I know what I did was wrong, okay. I-I just wish...I wish I didn't do that, okay. God, I just-"

"Please just shut up." I requested, taking little Nicky back.

Little Nicky began to whimper, his adorable face scrunching up. "Waahhh..." He softly whined, balling his fists. Jealousy flared in my chest, but I only covered it with a calming breath as I walked up the stairs, leaving Luke there in the living room.

I was going to keep Tess and this baby safe, away from him.

Little Nicky was _mine, _not Luke's.

Luke's just a sperm donor...

Those thoughts assured me as I opened the door to mine and Tess's room. I wasn't surprised when my eyes came upon her still-sleeping figure. I wasn't mad at her...Was I?

Whatever, I was too tired to care, anyway.

I just crawled into the bed next to her, placing the baby in between us, and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, baby." I whispered before I let sleep consume me.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEEEEEAD!**

**Well, they still don't know what to name the baby, BUT Nick's considering 'Little Nicky' XD**

**...Naw, Nick, naw.**

**So, since I've had so many reviews so soon, let's spice it up a bit, shall we?**

**eh, how's 10+ reviews sound? 46 in all is our current thang, so 56 reviews shouldn't hurt :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Names and Authority

-Tess's p.o.v-

* * *

_I sat upright, finding myself on a stone floor. A single light bulb flickered above me. Everything else was darkness._

_My head snapped everywhere; Behind me, above me, every direction around me. My heart pounded in my chest, the fear rising tremendously. Where I was, I didn't know. But I knew I wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to be with Nick, and Baby boy...Sarah, Luke, EVERYONE!_

_'Where am I!?' _

_'What...?'_

_'How?'_

_'WHERE'S MY BABY!?'_

_My breath was erratic. My body was shaking...I was scared...VERY scared. _

_But of...what?_

_I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to ease my nerves a little, when I glimpsed upon a silhouette in the flickering light. I widened my eyes, thinking it was someone of the group._

_"L-Luke...?" I called out, my voice shaky and hoarse. "Nick?"_

_The figure stood there for a few pounding heartbeats, then he or she slowly walked forward._

_"Hello? C-Can you help me...?" I requested, "I'm..."_

_I stopped cold when the figure came closer and closer to the light; A little girl, around three, with light brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She was crying, the tears splashing on her red dress. Her bare feet were dirty, and scraped. She looked just like...me. _

_Her little voice sobbed out, "W-Where am I, Mommy? D-Daddy put me in a-a d-dark place!"_

_Confused, I shook my head. "I-I don't have a daughter..."_

_"B-But...*Sniff* I-I'm R-Rosie!"_

_God...? Rosie...?_

_Suddenly a figure appeared behind her and, before I could react, laid hands on her slender shoulders. Telling from the physique, it was a man. Rosie didn't look up, but it seemed she knew who the man was as he rubbed her shoulders._

_"Remember me, Tessie?" _

_My breath hitched as I remembered that voice...Tobias..._

_"T-Tob-" I stuttered as my ex-boyfriend showed up, his handsome face twisted in an evil smirk. Rosie grabbed the ends of her dress, squeezing her eyes shut as hot tears ran out of them._

_Tobias chuckled, staring into my soul. "Tessie, Tessie, Tessie." He teased. "You thought you'd never see me again...or the baby you lost...Heh."_

_Realization dawned on me as I turned my frightened gaze to poor Rosie. Oh my god...THAT was...Oh, god!_

_"Well, we're gonna be here every time you close your eyes..."_

_I shook my head frantically, reaching out for the girl. "N-No...She's MINE! Get away. Toby, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed as I pounced on the man. He easily dodged, kicking me in the stomach, causing me to fall to the floor. Wheezing, I reached out for my baby girl as I watched Tobias lift her into his muscled arms._

_"MOMMY! HELP MEEEE!" Rosie cried as she was pulled into darkness._

* * *

"AGGHHHH!" I screamed, lurching into a sitting position in the bed. I had broken into a cold sweat, drenched in my bodily fluids. Tears stained my cheeks, my breathing was rapid. I looked around in panic to see I was back in the bedroom. The sun was starting to rise, giving the room a blue-ish hue.

Baby Boy was beside me, all wrapped up, sound asleep. It seemed as if my scream didn't awake him.

I slowly began to realize that the little girl I saw in my dream, was the baby I lost...Rosie Lynn. My baby...

Heartbreak hit me in the chest as I felt the waterworks start up. My breathing subsided to slow, deep breaths before I broke down; Covering my eyes, sobbing hard, trying to grasp reality...It felt like what happened over three years ago was happening all over again, but ten times worse. The only differences were, no blood between my legs...the pain wasn't in my stomach, but in my heart.

Nick, who had been sleeping beside me, sat up as I clutched my hair, breathing out gasps.

"B-Baby?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. "Are you alright? T-Tess!?"

Nick scooped the baby up into his arms and placed him on the foot of the bed, near my feet, where we couldn't crush the newborn by leaning over.

Then he pulled my shaking body to his, stroking my braid, hugging me tightly, shushing me as I burrowed my face into his strong chest, sobbing my heart out as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream, it's okay..." He quietly assured, rubbing my back.

After what seemed to be forever, my sobs ceased to hiccups, my head aching.

I looked up at Nick with bloodshot eyes, sniffling. "I-I'm sorry...I just had a n-nightmare..." I apologized through small hiccups, unable to let go of my love. Nick shrugged, "It's okay. Really, it is."

My gaze shifted to my son, who was still sound asleep at mine and Nick's feet. I reached over to lift him into my arms, ignoring the surges of sore pain in my abdomen, and then laid back down with him on my chest.

Nick watched me with amused blue eyes, rubbing the baby's back. "I've been thinking on what to name him." He blurted, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" I inquired, wiping my cheek with my shoulder. Baby boy yawned in his sleep as he nuzzled my covered breasts. I would've blushed if I wasn't wearing my jumper. "It'd better not be _'Nick Junior'." _

My love chuckled, patting Baby boy's head. "No, though I'd considered it last night. Anyway, I thought it would be appropriate to name him after my uncle."

Hearing this, I immediately thought it was literally the perfect name for our son. I buried my nose in Peter's wispy hair, nuzzling him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I-It's perfect." I said, my voice wavering as I stared down at my baby boy. "Peter. It sounds so wonderful..."

Nick flashed a goofy smile before it fell. "W-We need to talk about something."

"Hm?"

The black-haired man sighed, hesitating. "I talked to Luke last night...I know Peter's his boy."

As I heard these words, I swear to all that is holy, my heart stopped. I couldn't look at Nick. I-I didn't know he would...find out all by himself...! Did he?

"H-How did y..ou find out?" I hoarsely asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Then I mentally face palmed myself on my stupidity; Peter looked almost exactly like a minute version of the man! "...Oh."

"Yeah..." Nick said, his tone surprisingly calm. "I-I didn't think you would...have sex with him. He told me you guys were drunk, which I believe. And I know you and Luke wouldn't consent if you two were sober enough to realize what you were doing, so that kind of reassures me in some way. I wish the anger would go away."

"H-How angry are you?" I wondered, actually scared of the possibilities. I tightened my grip on Peter.

Nick noticed my frightened expression and rested a hand on my shoulder, shaking his hand. "We're not gonna see Luke anymore unless we're travelling. We're gonna keep Peter and yourself away from the man." He said, obviously very serious.

I shook my head furiously. "But it's not all his-!"

"I don't care whose fault it is. He's not going to see you or _my _son again. If he does, I'll be sure to kill him." Nick finalized, his tone taken one of authority.

"Nick-"

My boyfriend shook his head. "No. I'll bring breakfast, okay?"

With that, he got up and exited our room in a flash, leaving me in a fuming state.

In my condition...There was nothing I could do.

Just had to go along.

* * *

-Marie's pov-

I stood at the end of the stairwell, staring as my son walking down each step with some sort of angry aura around him. I could sense it; A mother knows all. I'd heard the conversation. Peter wasn't my grandchild, at least not by blood, but that's okay...Tess didn't do it intentionally.

"Hey, mom." He greeted, an enthusiastic smile upon his face, his blue eyes shining with cool happiness. No signs of anger were showing. None at all.

I smiled back, patting his shoulder. "Going to get breakfast?" I asked, keeping my casual posture against the stair post. My son nodded, his hat concealing his messy black hair. I moved up the stairs, taking step by step. "I'm gonna visit this girlfriend of yours, and the baby."

A hesitant air surrounded my son for a moment as he turned away from me, walking toward the kitchen. As much as I wanted to, I would've asked why...I didn't. I let this pass.

I just continued walking up the stairs.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOO!**

**So I guess we know what happened in the past with Tess and 'Rosie', huh? :(**

**I don't OWN TWD! **

**7 or more reviews for the next one! we're at 53!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Sister's Side of Things

-_Tess's pov-_

As of the moment, I wasn't too happy with Nick. I could understand where he was positioned, but...I couldn't help but feel bad for Luke. Then again, he had Emily to take care of, so I didn't...I didn't really care anymore, as conceited as it probably sounds. So to make Nick happy, I was just going to have to go along with the controlling rule and just see how it goes. I didn't need an argument, though this one went a LOT better than I'd expected. As for Luke, well, I'm not leaving the bed, am I? All LUKE has to do is come up into my room. Ha.

I lightly smiled down at Peter, relishing the beauty of his face. He was so...so...God, words can't describe how I was feeling about it. To be a mother, it was gonna be hard work for sure. But as long as I had my love for my son and the man I gave my heart to, I think I'll be okay.

"Son," I muttered to him as he quietly babbled into my breast, his tiny hands grabbing at my black shirt. "I don't know how we're gonna do this...but we're gonna do it. No matter what."

I laid down, gently placing Peter beside me as I carefully turned over on my side. I was advised the night prior to not move around a whole lot. The little baby stared at me with his pretty doe eyes, sucking on his fist. I couldn't help but chuckle, rubbing his cheek with my knuckle. He cooed and then kept quiet.

Suddenly a knock was heard on my door, to which I automatically called, "Come in." It was probably someone else who wanted to visit the baby. Hm.

The door opened to reveal Marie, Nick's mom. She had a smile on her worn features, a small shine in her cerulean eyes. "Hey there. I heard the tyke's name is Peter." Marie greeted, closing the door behind her with a _click. _

" I hope Pete likes it." I said, giving the older woman a smile of my own as she sat down at the edge of the bed. She commented with a chuckle, "He's real cute. Looks like you."

For a moment, my heart raced. Did Nick tell her...? No, it would've taken a lot more time than that. "Thank you, Marie. If he were a girl, I woulda named her Lisa-Marie." I replied truthfully, my eyes shifting up to her. Marie's smile grew as she crossed her arms.

"That's a nice thing to do for little ol' me. God, I can't believe it; My baby's had a baby. Ha...Just yesterday, I was changing his diapers. Weird how 25 years come and go, huh?"

Slowly sitting up, I tried not to wince at the stinging pain in my abdomen. It lasted about a moment before I lifted my now-sleeping son into my arms. "Hey, you wanna hold him?" I offered, gazing at the woman. At first she had a shocked look, but it disappeared into a new look of fantastic pride as she held out her muscled arms. "Yes, Tessie. I would like to hold him."

Gently and carefully, I placed the little baby in her arms. It caused him to stir a bit, but other than that he went still. I watched Marie smile at the little boy in her arms. He was so precious...so innocent. However, he still looked a lot like Luke and I was nervous if she would catch on. _'Maybe she already knew...maybe she was just keeping it to herself..?'_ I thought to myself while I stared at Marie. She seemed to be happy but I wasn't sure. I just wanted to be happy...and I had to try and forget that horrible nightmare.

* * *

_-Emily's pov-_

I walked towards Nick who was leaning over the support beam on the porch. I was curious because he'd been acting so different ever since he talked to Luke and Luke was not telling me what happened. I opened the door and approached him. Nick seemed to hear the door squeak as it opened, turning his head from the gorgeous view of the trees to me. He didn't look surprised. "Oh...Hey." He greeted quietly, turning his gaze to the trees.

"Hey. What happened back there when you talked to Luke?" I asked him curiously. He sighed and turned back to the forest. I leaned over the beam and stared out into the forest as well. It was a decent view but what happened when they talked, concerned me more. I really wanted to know. He seemed to be contemplating the idea of maybe telling me. I know Luke and Nick are really close but when they were done, Luke was pissed off and really sad.

Nick sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm keeping Tess and the baby away from Luke. He and Tess..."

I raised an eyebrow.  
"He and Tess what? You can tell me." I assured with a smile. He seemed really stressed out.

Nick sighed heavily once more, glancing at me. "They had sex eight months ago...The baby ain't mine."

My eyes widened in shock and couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was surprising to hear something such as this.  
"She...They...WHAT?!" I asked in utter shock.

Nick kept his blue gaze on me. "They were drunk when it happened. I was off on a week-long supply run with Carver and his men...I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with him..."

I sighed.  
"Nick...they were DRUNK. They didn't do it purposefully. Tess probably thought something had happened to you and Luke was the only person who could relieve her...You can't blame yourself for this." I explained, making what appeared to be a successful attempt of calming him down. He really must've hated himself for what happened. I mean, yeah I would be pissed off if I just found that out but in this world...it's not that important. Forgive and forget and keep going with what's already happened...  
I know from experience.

Nick's stare turned into a glare. "Well, I'm not feeling like I should forgive Luke. He's staying away from MY girl and MY son unless we're travelling. That's that." He finalized, crossing his arms. "Besides, it's not-" He cut himself off as he spotted something in the distance. "Oh. SHIT..." He muttered. "LURKERS!"

Before I could even react, Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, much to the group's confusion. "We have to get Tess and the baby outta here!" Nick yelled, running to the stairs.

Luke rushed down the stairs and came over to me and Nick.  
"What's goin' on?!" Luke asked, his voice frantic. I pulled away from Nick to respond to Luke.  
"Walkers! A huge amount! We gotta go...NOW!" I told him with a panicked tone.

"Got it! I'll get the guns! EVERYONE, GET EVERYTHING WE NEED, FOOD, WATER, EVERYTHING! WE'RE MOVING!" Luke ordered, racing to the kitchen cupboards to get the weapons. "WE GOTTA HURRY! Nick, Emily, you gotta get Tess and the baby! I'll get Marie and Pete to pack your things! MOVE, PEOPLE, MOVE!"

Everything was crazy, I went up the stairs and packed up everything I could and grabbed my dagger as well. I couldn't lose this. I would NEVER lose this. This dagger has saved me on more than one occasion. Putting in my sheathe, I rushed down the stairs and went straight to Sarah, Luke and Rebecca. These were the first few people here and were ready to leave. Since Carlos was most likely packing and I could see Sarah was panicking, I knew I was gonna have to calm her down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nick holding Tess to help her walk. She had the baby in her hands and a bag strapped to her back. She looked like she was about ready to drop dead, for Christ's sake!

Sarah looked to me, breathing heavily. "E-Emmy, what's going on!? Are we moving again!?"

I put a hand on Sarah's shoulder before I spoke.  
"Yes we are Sarah. But don't worry-everything is gonna be fine." I assured the teen who seemed to calm down a bit.

"Ok-Okay..." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.  
I heard Tess cough and I turned my gaze to her. She was heading out the door with Nick by her side. Luke and everyone else was behind them. "It's okay, babe. I got'cha." Nick assured her as she stepped out the door. His rifle was strapped to his back.

Tess turned her face toward me, looking pale and quite sick.

I approached Nick and Tess. Tess was extremely pale and looked as if she was gonna pass out. This was a clear red flag.  
"Nick. She doesn't look great." I informed him, which sounded completely obvious.

Tess shook her head, walking with Nick. "I can do it..." She whispered weakly as we made our way through the trees.

"But...Tess? You JUST had a baby and this could kill you! You still need to recover." I stressed to Tess. I was worried for her and knew that she was going to kill herself if she kept pushing herself too hard.

"I'd rather be keeping my baby safe by getting sick and finding a new place to recover than a lurker-infested dinner bell." Tess snapped truthfully. Then she sighed, exhausted. "I'm okay...I can do this..."  
Luke brought out a map. He observed, "If we walk ten miles north, we might find a shelter..."

Nick nodded, keeping his arms tight around my sister. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they walked. Little Peter stirred and made little grunting noises.

I shook my head in annoyance before stepping further to catch up to Luke. To have to walk ten whole miles with a woman, let alone my sister, who literally JUST had a baby and now we had to leave our home because of walkers. This was terrible. I had people to find and to keep moving is delaying my search efforts.

Carlos caught up to Tess and quickly gave a visual observation. "Tess, are you sure you can travel? We can take a rest if you like."

I looked behind me to see Tess cast a glare Carlos' direction. She really was pale and seemed ready to collapse.  
"I'm fine Carlos. If I can walk, there's no need to stop." She stated bluntly.

"We have to keep moving if we want those lurker's off our backs." Nick agreed. Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging it. Then he just sighed and lagged behind, defeated.  
"As you wish."

Shaking my head in disappointment, I faced Luke who was surprisingly facing me now. I felt a little awkward as he just seemed to stare directly at me, as if trying to glance into my mind.  
"You know you have a mouth right? Might wanna use it." I commented causing Luke to snap from his trance.  
"Shit...sorry. I just know that you're worried about her...aren't ya?"

"I AM. She's just...Stubborn!" I stressed, placing my hands on my hips. "She just had a baby! YOUR baby! and she's been advised NOT to move! She's pushing herself too hard, Luke!"

Luke's eyes widened when he heard me mention the baby. His face went from concerned to hurt. He looked back at the map with a very pained expression. It must be because of what Nick said. To keep Luke away from his OWN child? That's fucked up especially from Luke's best friend. I sighed and lightly punched him in the shoulder.  
"Sorry. I forgot to tell you that Nick told me about the baby." I informed with a smile. He raised his head up at me to smile a toothy one.

I then made a quick glance towards Peter and then faced him again. Now I was whispering, "The little guy DOES look like you. Nick shouldn't have the right to keep you away from Peter. He's YOUR son you know. I understand him wanting to protect the baby but it's cruel not to let the baby know who the real daddy is. I say you should try and meet your son and if Nick says anything or does anything, I'll make sure he has to go through me to get to you." His smile never faltered as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. I felt him peck my cheek and chuckle.  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He whispered. His statement made me blush. I hate when he does that! So embarrassing.

I noticed Tess staring at us with a sad expression. When she spotted my gaze, she quickly turned her head away, a tear trailing down her cheek.

There was nothing I could do to comfort her anyway since she would always shut me or anyone who tried, out. It was extremely annoying and all I wanted was to protect my sister, her baby, Luke, Sarah; everyone. I wasn't going to give up. I was going to get past her PTSD. She thinks she's had it rough when, to be frank, I've had it worse. To be burned, bullied, abused...raped. All of it and more. But why...

WHY WON'T SHE LET ME IN?!

* * *

I** DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR EMILY CARVER!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily Carver for helping me out for most of this, so kudos to MY SISTAH!**

**Okay, so next chapter, Emily and Tess will most likely have a compromise! How should it go? We shall see!**

**7+ reviews for next chapter! 60 REVEIEWS!? YOU GUYS ARE HANDS-DOWN THE BEST FRIENDS I'VE EVER HAD :,)**


	15. Chapter 14: Custody Issues

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!**

**It's me, Tess! So I made a new story called "Life is a challenge", and it's about Tess's past life before the apocalypse. Just to make the ages clear, Tess is 23 now. In the new story, she's 19 years old and Emily is 16. I would gladly appreciate all and any support I receive! ALSO, Emily is 20 here.**

* * *

-_Tess's pov-_

It was so cold...It wasn't even snowing, but it was...freezing! I kept my arms around my baby boy, completely determined on protecting him. Even if it meant pushing myself past the limit. Pain was numbing in my abdomen, but if I moved even the slightest bit of wrong, it flared like fireworks. Nick kept close to me to keep me warm and it was helping a little bit. Luke and Emily were in the front of our group talking in whispers. No doubt they were talking about us.

Suddenly I tripped and fell into a mud puddle, getting it all over my clothes and Peter's blanket. Pain flared in my lower regions, but I tried to breathe through it. I had landed on my back (Thank goodness.), Thankfully not crushing Peter. Peter began to wail, shrieking loudly as I groaned in pain.

"Tess!" Nick was at my side in a heartbeat, proceeding to help me up. He wiped off the mud from Peter's blanket and myself. I would have to find some dry ones if and when we got to the pharmacy. Carefully, he took my son from my arms and held him, attempting to calm him down. It worked. Thank god. We hadn't encountered any lurkers yet, but any cry or giggle from the baby is the definition of a dinner bell in this type of world. It's terrifying to look behind yourself any second and see a hoard of lurkers coming for your baby. Even so, this child I have borne can and WILL be protected.

Pete and Marie quickly sat me down on a tree stump to rest on. Before I could protest, Nick placed Peter back into my arms. The baby was now quiet.  
I could tell Luke's maternal instincts were turning on by the way he was staring at the baby.  
"Here, lemme take him, Tessie." Luke offered, walking toward me to take the baby.

Nick stepped in front of him, halting him in his tracks. "WHOA, whoa! Who said Peter needed you!? Tess didn't ask!" He demanded protectively, pushing on Luke's chest push him away. It worked by causing Luke to stumble back a bit.

Emily stepped forward. She didn't like how Nick was treating Luke apparently. I felt like I should step in as well but I was in too much pain to even try.  
"Nick, stop it! He's just trying to help! You can't do this." Emily hissed angrily. Luke smiled at her before turning back at Nick with a frown. Nick still kept his ground.

"Help!?" Nick exclaimed. "HELP!? That's the last thing Tess needs from Luke right now!"

I felt nervous, and Pete caught onto my decided to intervene by calmly resting his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Son...Calm down."

Nick glared at his uncle but calmed down and brushed Pete's hand off. "He ain't touchin' my kid." He simply stated before gently grabbing me and trudging past Luke and Emily. I took a glance at them to see Emily comforting Luke, patting him on the back as everyone moved forward. He looked depressed. I guess Nick's rule was already affecting him...Hell, it was affecting all of us.

Soon, We were all still walking in silence, tense silence. Everything but the gusts of wind, baby Peter's occasional coos, and the slosh of mud underneath our shoes. I leaned into the warmth of Nick's chest, shivering. "Nick, if we don't make it..." I whispered.

"We ARE." He insisted, cutting me off but keeping his eyes straight ahead. "You're going to make it and I'm gonna make sure the baby will too. Everyone will be fine." With that settled, he gently pulled me closer. Peter was silent now, sleeping. I was thankful we had extra blankets for him so he wouldn't get cold. He seemed to be enjoying it, hence the silence coming from him.

Rebecca, who was behind us, walked a little faster to trudge by my side. She looked apologetic, but I wasn't in the mood for an apology; All I truly wanted to do was get my son to safety and sleep in a warm place. Maybe then I'd take an apology. She was the reason I went into labor anyway so to speak.

I kept my strictly forward, focusing on a raven sitting on a tree branch in the distance. Trees, trees, more trees...Where was this pharmacy, anyway?

"Hey, Tess..." She muttered. Alvin lagged behind, but he was rather close to her. "The boy's real cute." Rebecca complimented, giving me a small smile. I gave her a side glare.

"Thanks, but drop the act. I know you don't mean it." I curtly replied, causing her to give me a glare of her own. Maybe I was being a bit harsh, but what can ya do?

Rebecca scoffed. "You think you're so tough-"

"Just shut up, bitch." I snapped. "You're the reason Peter was born premature, so just save the apology and the tough talk. Go away and keep your damned compliments to yourself."

Alvin intervened and laid a hand on his wife's shoulder before she could shoot back anything harsh. "Bec...Come on. Let's leave her be, she's just had a baby. You'd do the same thing."

"Alvin, you know I wouldn't."

"Honey..."

Nick cast me a disappointing look as the couple lagged behind to quietly argue. "Tess, she was trying to apologize." He scolded quietly. "You didn't have to call her a bitch."

"She's such a shemale. She thinks she has balls." I growled, then I let out a groan of pain. Trying to breathe through it, I choked out, "A-Are we there yet?"

My boyfriend hummed in thought. "Maybe. We've walked about seven miles."

I sighed impatiently, leaning on Nick's shoulder. Just had to wait some more and walk.

Rebecca wasn't on the top of my hit list right now for righteous reasons. First she was all god-like, verbally abusing my baby and I like I wasn't even there, not trusting me. Hell...NOW, of all times, she feels bad and decides to apologize. Nuh-uh. Nice try.

I heard Sarah start to try and talk to me but Carlos told her not to. I didn't know why he wasn't letting her talk to me, we were close friends. Instead, he simply told her to go cheer up the couple walking in the back, to which she happily agreed. I sighed in contempt. I wasn't sure how my relationships with Luke and Nick have changed this group but it's starting to get to us. I'm worried something is going to happen to them. But no matter what happens, I'm protecting my baby above all else.

Soon after the heated debate, Alvin spotted some sort of shelter up ahead. "Hey, Luke. Is that the pharmacy?" He inquired as Luke brought out the map.  
"...Hm. Should be about it. If not, we're just lucky."  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe it's warm?" I hopefully added.

"I wouldn't count on it, babe." Nick told me as we all walked to the small building. Yep, definitely as pharmacy.  
Peter began to whine, wriggling in my arms. I figured he was cold, so I held him tighter. He still whined.

I glanced at Emily who took out her dagger. Looking at the knife closely, I saw her initials engraved on it. I wondered who gave that to her but shrugged it off as Emily spoke. "Alright. We need to check to see if this pharmacy is as safe as it seems. Luke, Nick and I will scout ahead." Emily stated firmly. She acted as if she leaded this group. I turned to Nick and could clearly see the angered expression on his face. He was about to decline but Emily shushed him.  
"AND before you go on about ANYTHING...You and you-" she pointed from Nick to Luke "-need to make up and stop acting like gigantic two year old boys. No if's, and's or but's about it!" That had quickly made Nick shut up. "Okay. let's go."

I grabbed onto Nick's arm before he could move, giving him a look. "Please, don't start a fight..." I begged, my voice hoarse, "Okay?"  
Nick kissed my forehead, "I won't. I promise...Make sure Peter's safe, you got it?...I love you..."  
I leaned my forehead against his. "I-I love you too, hotshot..."

Nick chuckled before kissing me one more time and heading towards the pharmacy with Luke and Emily. I was worried that Nick wouldn't make it out. I hope you're okay.

I bit my nail, wallowing in my worries as Sarah sat next to me. "Hi, Tess!"

I turned my head and smiled at her.  
"Oh...Hey Sarah."

"Hey, how come your dad didn't want you talking to me?" I inquired, feeling minimal betrayal. After all I've been through to get to the man who helped me, the man I was good friends with, Carlos didn't trust me...?

Sarah looked at the ground and twiddled her thumbs.  
"My Dad doesn't want me to tell you...He said he doesn't want to get in trouble with you." Sarah whispered which made me raise my eyebrow.

"Trouble...?" I wondered. "What have I done wrong?"

"I can't tell you...I-I'm sorry..."

I just shook my head, huffing. "So you would tell Emily and Luke and Nick what's wrong with me?"

Sarah looked at me with a frown.  
"N-No! He said I can't tell ANYONE what he said...or-or...he'd hit me...and he's never hit me before..." Sarah whispered sadly.

"He won't hit you." I assured, shaking my head. She was overreacting; Carlos would NEVER willingly hit his own daughter. He was too gentile to do that to her. "You have a secret, you know I won't tell."

Sarah seemed to hesitate. With a sigh she stared at me with puppy eyes.  
"You promise not to tell him?"

With a soft smile, I laid my hand upon hers. "I promise." I said truthfully. "Everything will be okay."

"Okay..."Her voice then went to a soft whisper. "He said that you and some of the others might be dangerous...that you aren't supposed to be trusted...I personally disagree." She whispered.

I shook my head, angered. "That man..." I muttered. Then my anger anguished as Peter wriggled in my arms, grunting. I looked to Sarah, who was eyeing him.  
"You wanna hold him?" I offered, showing Sarah the baby.

Sarah's eyes seemed to brighten by my suggestion.  
"Really?!"

"Of course!" I confirmed, chuckling at her enthusiasm. "You seem like you want to. You can if you want."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Sarah exclaimed as I let her hold Peter. She stared at him in amazement. "Woah..."

Peter cooed at this new person, opening his brown eyes to look up at the Hispanic teenager. "Uaagh." He calmly vocalized, yawning. He clutched the blanket he was wrapped in, snuggling into it. "He's so cute!" Sarah whispered, watching as Peter giggled at her voice. I smiled at how adorable he was.

"He is." I agreed as Pete walked over to us.

"Hey there, ladies. Feasting your eyes upon new life, aren't ya? Mind if I join?" He half-joked.  
I giggled with Sarah. "Sure, go ahead, Pete."

Sarah then handed Peter over to Pete. It's funny. If nobody called Pete by his nickname, we'd all be very confused.

Pete gently rocked the new baby, smiling at me. "Mind if I call him 'Junior'? Heehee...Don't wanna get confused." He requested.

I smirked.  
"Sure. Go right ahead." I allowed, gaining a smile from Pete.

Peter cooed, reaching up to Pete, then he recoiled, shivering at the cold on his bare arms.  
"Hey there, Junior. I'm your Uncle Pete."

Emily, Luke and Nick came back, all of them thankfully unharmed. "Clear." Luke called, waving us over.

As we entered the pharmacy, I felt a rush of warmth. Why was it so warm? I didn't know. But I just liked that...

Pete held onto my son, walking around the place.  
I noticed Luke and Emily standing near the front counter where the cashier would be, conversing with each other. Deciding Nick wasn't the boss of me, I waved them over.

Emily and Luke came over to me and I noticed that Luke still seemed to be a bit sad.

"Hey there...Sorry for that who fiasco earlier..." I apologized for Nick's behavior.

Luke remained silent which made me feel even guiltier for how Nick acted. Emily coughed but spoke.  
"We appreciate it. I never expected things to go that far either. So we're sorry too." Her response was sincere as Luke nodded in agreement.

"He just doesn't get it. Luke and I had a night, but it's okay, because something good came out of it." I assured, glancing over at Pete with the baby. He was looking through some baby bibs with Marie and Nick, which I found extremely adorable. Uncle PETE was picking out BABY BIBS in an abandoned Pharmacy.

Luke sighed, drawing my attention back to him. "So I guess I'm really not allowed to see my son, huh?" He asked sadly.

I frowned. "Luke...I don't mind if you want to meet your son. Hell, I'd be more than happy to let you hold him." I offered. Now it was their turn to widen their eyes.  
"You-You mean it? But I thought Nick would-" I cut Luke off.  
"To hell with what Nick would do. Peter is your son and you deserve to hold him. You're family." I assured. "Besides...I care about you guys as much as Peter and Nick."  
Luke blinked, raising an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, I called for Pete. When the man walked over, I took Peter into my hands. Then I turned to Luke.  
"Luke...Here you go." I offered, holding the baby in my arms.

Luke, who seemed hesitant, got closer and carefully took the baby from my arms.

Peter began to whine, wriggling in his blanket. "UuuuaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
I giggled as Luke began to panic. "Support his head, Luke!" I instructed, moving his hand.

Peter began to calm down and then simply stared at him.

I stroked Peter's face. "I'm thinking he likes you, Luke. What do you think?"  
Peter began to smile, showing us his gums.

"Yeah...I guess he does. He's cuter than I thought." Luke murmured, bouncing the baby, which made little Peter. Emily and I awed at the moment simultaneously.  
"You're a natural." Emily said, her eyes sparkling in awe. For once, I could agree.  
Peter suddenly farted, causing me to laugh out loud.  
"HahahahaHAAAAA!" I cackled, doubling over. Then I calmed down, wiping a tear from my eye. "Whooo...You're right, Luke. He IS pretty cute! He DOES look like ya."

"Yeah..." Luke said, somewhat absentmindedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You alright, Luke?"

"Uhhh...Yeah...Just, I can't believe this is my son..." Luke whispered.

"Ours." I corrected, resting my hand over Luke's for comfort. "Our son, Luke. He looks just like you. JUST like you."

"Right...He's our son...The son that looks just like me..." Luke agreed with a smile.

I pulled my hand away, smiling. Then I frowned. "I don't want to deal with Nick. I think he'll try harder to KEEP Peter and I away from y'all...To be honest...I'm a little scared. I love Nick, but this is going too far. It's already affecting all of us."

Emily and Luke both nodded their heads.  
"Yep...I have to agree. He doesn't have the right to do that. It's too much." Emily added.

Peter grunted as Luke held him. "Sit down, Luke...Get comfortable." I offered, patting the small couch seat beside me. For a pharmacy, this was quite luxurious. "It's warm in here, too."  
Suddenly I heard, "LUKE! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' WITH MY SON!?"  
Oh no...

Nick was approaching, his fists were clenched. As he was about to forcefully grab Peter away from Luke when Emily stepped in his way and pushed on his chest.  
"Stop it, Nick! He's not doing ANYTHING wrong!" Emily attempted to calm. I had to step in now or Luke was gonna get killed. Everyone was staring at us by this point.  
"She's right, Nick! Leave him alone!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL AND CHILD!"

I stood up and stood in front of Emily. "Nick! I gave him permission! So back off!" I yelled at him angrily, though my hoarse voice cracked. He looked down to look at me, huffing. I continued, "STOP it! You know the truth! I know the truth! The baby may be your child of the HEART, but you know he's LUKE'S baby! I haven't forgiven myself for the night he and I made Peter, but I'm not regretting the time I didn't want to abort him! If the baby being Luke's really bothers you to the point of insanity...Then...Then...STAY AWAY FROM US!"

I hated this moment. I regret it. I regret it so much...I remember the hurt look in Nick's eyes, the upcoming tears. But me, being my stubborn self, I didn't back down. "Until you realize yourself, I...I'm not dealing with this rule anymore! You need to stop or we're done!"

With that, I sat behind Luke and Emily on the couch. Everyone was staring at us in horror. Marie quickly walked forward and brought an appalled Nick to the Cold-pill medicine section. "Come on, son...It's okay."

I didn't hear him say anything, but I knew he was broken. I was breaking inside, but...but I meant what I said; Nick needed to realize that just because he was my boyfriend didn't mean he could overpower me. Maybe tomorrow things would get better. Maybe in the next hour, minute, second, week...I just hope it'll all blow over soon.

Luke sighed, sitting down on the couch beside me. Emily did as well. Peter was still in his arm, the other wrapped around Emily's shoulder. "Hey, Luke?"

"Hm?" He hummed in reply, looking to me. "What is it, Tessie? You okay?"

I shrugged. "I feel like I was stabbed in the vag, but other than that I'm fine." I replied. "It ain't too pleasant."

Emily cringed, biting her nails. "Damn. Sounds really rough." She muttered.

"It is. You don't wanna walk around in like 34 degree weather and be feeling like you got hit by a bus down there. Trust me, it's really hard to get around that way, especially on foot." I explain, rubbing my abdomen.

"Well, no wonder you fell in the mud." Luke remarked. "Your vag must've been flaring!"

Blushing, I hit his shoulder. "We have children here!" I hissed, motioning to the baby and Sarah who was sitting with Carlos behind the medical counter. The shutters were open, and the shelves of meds were empty from ransacking, no doubt about it. Luke snickered, as did Emily. She covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"YOU mentioned the vag!" Luke reminded in his chuckles, bouncing Peter. Peter grunted, stretching. "See? Even the baby agrees! I can only wonder what HIS first time's gonna be like?"

I playfully held up my middle finger at Luke, shaking my head. "You're such a douche."

"Nah. I'm just irresistible." Luke joked. Emily smirked. "I'll say."

The brunette man blushed but smiled a little as Emily giggled. I awkwardly cleared my throat. "You don't think there's any beers in here, do ya?"

"Wouldn't count on it." Emily shrugged. "You shouldn't be drinking alcohol at this rate anyway. You need rest." Luke quietly agreed, "Yeah...Tess, you're lookin' pretty pale. Maybe you should sleep and we'll all get somethin' to eat in a bit."

I worriedly turned my head to look at Nick, who was being consoled by his mother. Emily caught on to the look and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, we won't let him bother you or the baby. I'll keep an eye on him."

Luke nodded. "Damn straight. You just rest."

I was feeling pretty hesitant, but I let my exhaustion take over me as I laid down. I nuzzled my head onto Luke's leg to get comfortable and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

This...This was great...

* * *

**_That's that :/_**

**_WHOOOOO! I haven't been updating, mostly cuz of the schoolwork and the PM's and the home life...But it's a three day weekend, so it's gonna be updated on a FRIDAY! WHHOOOOOO! TGIF, Y'ALL!_**

**_So, Nick got yelled at. Luke and Emily are on the same page with Tess FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER~! They be Joking like drinking buddies *Fist bump, anyone? XD*_**

**_Rebecca got TOLD! HA! Tessie: 2 Rebecca: -5!_**

**_But they'll come to terms, don't worry :D_**

**_I'm also a little sick, and I'm like DYING~ AGHHUUUGHHHH *Sneeze, Snniiiiiffffffff* Ugh, winter's gonna be a sinus-fest this year...The roof of my mouth hurts from all the congestion UGGHHHHHHHHHH! *Blows nose into a tissue*_**

**_I DON'T OWN TWDG, OR EMILY! _**

**_5+ reviews for next chappie? :D Also, my new story is out: Life is a challenge. It's about Tess's personal past life before the apocalypse. It begins at Tess's age of 19 and travels forward to where we picked up; When she was leaving the community. Pregnant. So yeah. :D It's gonna be a LONNNG story :/_**

**_So, question of the chapter: What's YOUR input of this chapter? What should happen next? YOU decide!_**

**_Also, last thing, thanks to Emily Carver for helping me out a little :)_**


End file.
